The Convergence of Dissonant Waves
by CrazyNinjaPenguin
Summary: Rangiku and Nanao, both fed up with their captains, volunteer to lead an expedition to the human world. In the ensuing adventure, despite their differences, a deep bond is formed. Rangiku X Nanao. yuri complete.
1. Inharmonious Waves

A/N: All right, another Bleach fic. Let's hope this one's as great as the others. Rangiku X Nanao pairing this time. Should be cute. If you're not paying attention, thats a yuri pair, if you don't enjoy yuri you probably won't enjoy this story. This story will also at some point contain sexual material (M rating), be prepared for it. Anyway, let's begin.

DIsclaimer: I don't won Bleach, nor do I onw it.

Nanao Ise sighed as she finally walked out onto the roof of the Division Eight building. There he was. After a full half hour of searching, she had finally found the correct roof. She rushed forward, an anger building behind her eyes, a book held firmly under her arm, ready to dish out some pain if it had to.

Her captain, Shunsui Kyoraku, was neglecting his work again, lazing about like an idiot with his hat in his face. He looked asleep at first glance, but as Nanao approached, he proved otherwise.

"What can I do for you, my sweet Nanao?" Kyoraku inquired idly, not moving in the slightest or even removing the hat so as he could see his second.

"Captain! That stack of forms awaiting signatures is still untouched on your desk. You know the Head-Captain is expecting those in by the end of the day," Nanao authoritatively answered, making it clear she was low one patience.

"Ahh, that can wait, my dear Nanao. Days as pleasant as this are meant to be enjoyed," Shunsui said with a low chuckle.

"Captain! Can you honestly be so irresponsible? This is important! It's imperative we don't linger here anymore," Nano started to fume, scowling heatedly.

"Come now, my little Nanao, some stuffy old pieces of paper can't truly be of such importance. Not when there is a breeze so cool and relaxing," As Shunsui said this he sat up slowly. Smiling and adjusting his hat he pulled out his sake cup and filled it using a nearby bottle. He didn't even look at the girl as he began to drink.

"Captain! What are you doing? This is no time to be drinking! You have work that needs to be done!" the bespectacled woman scolded.

"My my, you seem high-strung today, my sweet Nanao. May haps you'd care to join me for a drink to ease your nerve?" the man suggested in a peaceful voice. Nanao promptly let her book find the top of his head.

"Idiot! If the reason I'm angered is your drunken indolence, why in the world would I wish to join you at it?!" Nanao shouted angry words.

"But my cute little Nanao--" Shunsui started. another blow to the head cut him off though.

"And quit with all that nonsense! I am Nanao, simple plain Nanao, not your little anything," Nanao couldn't believe herself. She was going all the way today. Usually she had some tolerance for her slovenly captain, but today her patience was at a bare minimum.

"My, you really are serious today, Nanao. I better do my work; I don't know how much I could take," Shunsui said with a dramatic flair and a nervous smile as he continued to rub at his head where it had been assaulted. Downing the last of his sake he grabbed his cup and bottle and proceeded to stand. He slunk inside languidly, humming slightly.

Her mission accomplished, Nanao sill didn't see a reprieve in her anger. She was damn tired of it all. She was tired of having to babysit that man, regulating his division, doing most of his work, all while he napped atop rooftops. She was tired of his laziness, his drunkenness and his constant flirting. She desperately needed a break from it all.

Nanao kept the frown on her face as she started walking. Now that her shiftless Captain was on task, she could go about her own personal duties. As it was, a meeting was being held for the Gotei 13's lieutenants shortly. Now she was free to attend.

She sighed once more. She was tired of this tried routine.

--

Rangiku Matsumoto, dozed softly in a corner of her office. After a hard day of ignoring her duties, drinking sake from her stash and day dreaming, she was needless to say, tired. And, of course, a woman as beautiful as her needed her rest.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto, what are you doing!" a familiar firm yell hit her ears. She snarled at the disruption, then gave a deep yawn.

"Hey, Captain, you need something?" she asked lethargically, stretching to such an extreme as her ample chest bounced prominently.

"Do you even have to ask? You've got nothing done the whole day! It's inexcusable. You do realize the Head-Captain has called you for a meeting in a half hour?" the young man chided in a heated tone.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Rangiku yawned indifferently as she rest her head back down on her desk.

"Matsumoto! Behavior such as this is intolerable for a high ranking officer of the Gotei 13! You must be focused, alert and always stay on task," Hitsugaya continued his lecture. Usually she had more tolerance, but today his nagging was already becoming irritating.

"All right, I get it, Captain," Rangiku said in a sharper voice, trying clearly to dismiss the issue.

"You obviously don't 'get it', if you continue to lie there like that! Do you honestly think we can remain so idle in these times of crisis? You must realize that the arrancar, Aizen, Ichimaru, they could all attack us at any time." Rangiku's tone had obviously hit a nerve with her Captain. Now it seemed as if he was actively trying to just piss her off.

"Yes sir," Rangiku grumbled mutedly, lifting her head. It was precisely because things could escalate at any moment, that there might not be any peaceful days ahead, that she wanted to rest and enjoy herself while she could. Still, she was in no mood to argue with her superior today.

"Do not keep the Head-Captain waiting," Hitsugaya addressed coldly as he turned to leave.

Once he was gone, Rangiku stood. She shook the sleep from her eyes as she looked around her office. Her Captain could be a little much at times with his strict and overbearing manner. Usually she could keep most of it in check through some casual teasing; he was a child after all. Today she hadn't felt like teasing, not that he had provided her an opportunity.

She removed the sake bottle from a compartment in her desk and took a swig before replacing it. She supposed she'd attend this meeting and see what the Head-Captain wanted. As Rangiku made her exit a nostalgic longing for the peaceful days of the past swept across her.

She sighed. She was getting rather fed up with it all.

--

Nanao stood straight as she waited for the meeting to begin. The rest of the attending lieutenants wee already assembled. All that was left was for the Head-Captain to start. After a few moments, just that occurred.

"Lieutenant officers of the Gotei 13, I have called you here today to ask for your aid in an important assignment," Yamamoto began, his intense, age worn voice at full boom.

"Assignment? What kind of assignment?" Lieutenant Iba of the seventh asked.

"Since roughly a day ago, areas of the human world have been under attack by hollows. Arrancar seem to be leading the operation," the old man explained.

"So, it's Aizen then. That bastard..." Hisagi of the ninth growled.

"Is it Karakura Town again?" Lieutenant Kotetsu of the fourth division asked, a faint sense of concern in her voice.

"No! Karakura Town is being ignored by this wave of hollows!" Yamamoto said; most seemed surprised. "These hollows are spread out; they have been attacking locations all around the human world, seemingly at random."

"It's an obvious diversionary tactic. Aizen want us to deploy en masse to combat this effort. The more widespread they make the attacks look, the more we'll deploy he believes. Once he gets three or four lieutenants, or even a captain to leave to meet this threat, he'll use the opportunity to strike Soul Society or Karakura Town while our forces our weakened," Nanao gave her analysis. It seemed a strategy almost too obvious, but also one almost impossible to combat effectively.

"Your Captains and myself have already reached this conclusion," Yamamoto assured. Nanao was surprised. Captain Kyoraku already knew about this then, and he still behaved so laxly? She swore, that man really was a fool.

"So, what, we're still gonna go even knowin' it's a trap?" Omaeda of the second asked, scratching his head.

"Don't you see we have to? It is the duty of we as shinigami to protect the human world from the threat of hollows. Even if we know this is a trap, that does not give us an excuse to turn our backs on humanity," Kira of the second division argued soberly.

"Couldn't we just throw a whole bunch of seated officers out there? They could meet the enemy and you wouldn't have to send out any of us," Matsumoto suggested, coolly. Looking at the woman, she had an almost sad air about her. It was different from how she usually appeared in Nanao's eyes.

"That would be ideal, Lieutenant Matsumoto. However, you must recall that, among this force of hollows, are arrancar," the head-captain reminded. He added, with a certain bitterness, "We have already tried to address the situation with a force of officers from the sixth division and the eleventh division. After engaging one of the arrancar leaders we lost five shinigami. Ten were wounded and the rest were forced to retreat."

"Oh. I was unaware," the strawberry blonde woman replied somberly. Uneasily, she added, "From experience I can understand, that those arrancar might be too much for someone who isn't a lieutenant."

"But Baldy kept saying how he beat an arrancar, and he's not a lieutenant," the childish lieutenant Kusajishi said, cheerfully oblivious.

"You're jokin' if you think ol' Madarame's weaker than any of us," Iba said with a smirk.

"Still, even if some lower seated officers exceed the levels required of them, on average, they are far beneath us in terms of ability. We can't take unnecessary chances; casualties must be avoided. It must be lieutenants who are sent to engage arrancar," Hisagi wisely stated.

"That is the decision that was reached," Yamamoto said in a low voice.

"So how many arrancar are there in this force exactly?" Kotetsu asked earnestly.

"Through tracking technology developed by my Master, we have deduced that there are two mid-level arrancar and 10 menos among an army of roughly 500 regular hollows," the soft-spoken lieutenant Kurotsuchi of the twelfth division finally spoke up.

"Wow, that seems like a big force. So what, you gonna send out, five, six of us?" Matsumoto asked with eyes wide.

"According to the calculations of Captain Kurotsuchi and the strategic advise of Captains Ukitake, Unohana, Kyoraku, Hitsugaya and myself, to maintain a marginally adequate defense in case of a full out attack by Aizen and his Espada, we can spare only two of you," Yamamoto forthrightly announced. Everyone went silent.

After a moment, Omaeda spoke loudly, "That sounds pretty stupid to me. How the heck's two shinigami gonna beat that many hollows."

"Well, obviously, Yamamoto is planning to send a force of lower ranked officers along with the two to help with the lesser hollows. Even still, two arrancar against two lieutenants leaves little room for error," Nanao said uneasily.

"The captains all have faith in your abilities. You will be permitted to use your full power for the duration of the mission. Fifty shinigami to be selected from all divisions shall accompany you," the head-captain conveyed in a solemn voice.

"So which of us is going? Are we s'posed to decide?" Kusajishi asked, tilting her small head to a side.

"That is correct. I have assembled you here to come to a decision as to which two of you are up to the task at hand. It is dangerous, there is no doubt as to that, but considering the likelihood of Aizen attacking during the mission, combat shall not be avoided if you stay," Yamamoto strong voice was somewhat chilling. Nanao, despite her somewhat peremptory personality wasn't a very apprehensive person. Even so, after being so clearly reminded of the danger they faced, she was honestly a little frightened.

"I'll do it. I'll fight this army. I'll subdue this threat," Kira said in a low, dark voice.

"I'm not sure either of us should go, Izuru. Our division's don't have Captains right now. If Aizen launches a full scale assault, it would be better if we were here to coordinate things," Hisagi reminded the blonde coolly. Nanao could relate to these two. She pretty much had to coordinate an entire division herself as well. She couldn't go anywhere.

"I suppose you have a point," Kira admitted in a sort of growl.

"I shall be most useful serving my Master in my usual capacity," Kurotsuchi said in her typical sad voice.

"And I don't want to be separated from Kenny!" Kusajishi raised her hand and jumped up as she gave her response. Nanao certainly had less in common with these two, blindly revering their captains; she'd have no part of that.

"Lieutenant Sasakibe shall remain here, continuing to serve as my assistant," Yamamoto conveyed. Sasakibe gave a nod.

"So with Renji goin' off who knows where, and Hinamori still outta the picture that leaves me, Matsumoto and Omaeda as the possibles," Iba said thoughtfully. Nanao's brow furrowed at the man's omissions.

"Excuse me?! I believe you're forgetting some people," Nanao scoffed.

"I know, but you and Lieutenant Kotetsu can't fight on par with an arrancar," Iba argued.

"I beg to differ. I can fight if I have to. Lieutenant Kotetsu is quite capable as well." Nanao glared at the man through her glasses.

"Honestly, I'd rather stay here anyway. I'd be more useful as a healer than fighting on the front lines," Kotetsu gave a nervous laugh.

"Considering your Captain, I'd think you'd have more than your fair share of special duties as well, Nanao," Matsumoto said with a cool, relaxed smirk. The soft laugh that followed was enough to unnerve the woman. So it had just become her place to do everything in her division? Even the other divisions joked about her now. Kyoraku was the captain. There was no reason she had to do all his work. He could do it all himself.

"I don't know what you're talking about. In fact, I'd like to volunteer for this mission!" Nanao said in a very intense, deliberate voice, anger clear in her eyes. Most seemed surprised. Nanao was even a little surprised to hear herself volunteer to lead a charge against a large enemy force. Well, she had wanted a break from her usual routine...

"You sure, you can fight an arrancar, lieutenant Ise," Hisagi asked with some concern in his voice.

"I am," Nanao sternly replied.

"Are there any objections to lieutenant Ise, being one of the leaders of this operation?" Yamamoto asked in his typical humorless fashion.

Iba opened his mouth to say something but didn't. Everyone else remained still.

"So who will accompany her?" the head-captain now asked.

Omaeda seemed ready to mumble out a response. Before he could, another happened to speak, "I'll go. I have experience with them."

Nanao was surprised to see Rangiku Matsumoto step forward. Matsumoto's personality made her a vaguely infuriating woman. But after thinking about it she concluded that the Omaeda or Iba would be equally unbearable or perhaps even worse.

"Fine with me, we'll just leave it to you ladies then," Iba smiled at Matsumoto.

"Very well, the two of you shall be fully briefed tomorrow before you leave. Make sure you are well prepared," Yamamoto cautioned. Nanao nodded in understanding; Matsumoto did the same.

Very shortly after that, the meeting was brought to a close.

--

Rangiku Matsumoto smiled as she walked down the open Seireitei street. The next day she would be leaving on a mission to the human world, and this time, her captain wouldn't be there to ruin the fun. It was perfect. She'd finally have some time to herself.

Of course, she was aware of the danger. This wouldn't just be a vacation. The threat the hollows posed was real. It would certainly be a break from the usual, but that didn't mean Rangiku's alone time would be peaceful. Even so, she was prepared to kill a few hollows. She wanted to get stronger anyway. This would be good experience.

Amidst her thoughts, the strawberry-blonde caught sight of someone. it was her partner for the mission, Nanao Ise. Honestly, Rangiku was more than surprised at this fact. She had never known Nanao to be one who charged into battle; she had never even really considered what Nanao's fighting capabilities may be.

"Hey Nanao! Isn't it great? Just the the two of us girls on mission together..." Rangiku approached with a playful smile, putting a hand to the other's shoulder. Nanao scowled at the excitement in her voice.

"Do you think this some sort of game, Lieutenant Matsumoto?" the woman icily asked, shaking the hand off. Rangiku's smile fell.

"No. It's serious, I know. Doesn't mean we can't have some fun while we're at it though," Rangiku said in a long sigh.

"I don't see what can be _fun_ about it. It's going to be long difficult mission," Nanao stated strictly. It was reminiscent of what Captain Hitsugaya may say. Of course it didn't call for the same response, Nanao wasn't Rangiku's superior officer.

"It's because it's a long mission that there will be time for some relaxation. The enemy's spread out. It's not like we'll be able to get to them all at once. As I see it, this mission will be far less demanding than staying here and helping the Captain prepare for an attack would be" Rangiku said in a calm voice.

"I don't see what business you have volunteering for something like this, if you're just doing it to escape your captain's work schedule," the eighth division lieutenant said pointedly.

"Oh? And what about you, my dear Nanao? Didn't you just volunteer to teach your captain a lesson?" Rangiku smiled confidently as she looked at the girl's face, watching the authoritative expression there dissolve into a slightly nervous smile.

"I don't know what makes you say that," the bespectacled girl said very forthrightly. Rangiku could tell her expert analysis of the situation had left the other flustered.

"It really seemed to press you the wrong way when I said your captain might need you. I bet it can get pretty tiresome looking after someone like him, enough to make you want to escape it for a while," Rangiku said with a sly smile. Nanao blushed slightly.

"I-I don't see what's wrong with that," she replied nervously, pushing her glasses up.

"Nothing, I guess, so long as you're serious on this mission," Rangiku sighed again.

"'I'm serious?' SInce when has there been any doubt about that?!" Nanao was clearly taken aback.

"Hollows are one thing. Even in swarms, even the ten menos, at our full power they should pose a minimal threat. But these arrancar are another story," the strawberry-blonde was suddenly serious herself.

"You don't think I'm capable," Nanao deduced instantly.

"You can't really blame me there. I've never heard any rumors as to what your zanpakuto can do. I don't think I've ever even known you to leave Seireitei for as long as we've known each other."

"I hope to prove you wrong, Matsumoto," Nanao said in a low voice. It was a far more calm reaction than was anticipated.

"I'm sure you will," Rangiku laughed playfully. Nanao looked at her confused as Rangiku began to walk away.

Nanao Ise was an interesting woman indeed. This would be more fun than Rangiku had anticipated.

--

Nanao sighed as she finished signing the last in the large stack of paper work she had been planning to fill out over the course of the entire week. Perhaps this was a mistake. She wasn't the type best suited for a battle like this. it had been an impulsive decision.

Rangiku Matsumoto was not someone to rely on. She'd have to pull her own weight. Matsumoto was a hopeless layabout with a bad habit for flirting with others and drinking sake, but unlike Captain Kyoraku she wasn't Nanao's superior. Nanao knew that Matsumoto's strength couldn't carry her like his did.

Still, this was all already worth it just for the look on Shunsui's face wen she had told him she'd volunteered for the mission. She couldn't be scared. She had to prove herself. She was a lieutenant officer of the Gotei 13. She could be strong, just like the woman she respected in her youth who once filled her same job.

Standing and putting the stack of papers under her arm Nanao gave a soft, thoughtful smirk. She remembered how Matsumoto had read her like a book and that sadness she showed during the meeting. She was an interesting woman for sure; more than Nanao would have likely thought previously. She was beginning to think that, just maybe, this ordeal would end up being more trouble than she had bargained for.

A/N: Gah, finally done with this chapter. I really struggled starting this fic. A general direction didn't pop up for me like all the last ones. Even though I knew what themes I wanted, finding a story that connected it all was most difficult. I couldn't think up a great scenario to isolate the two together. With what I ended up with it seems like this will have a stronger action element then my last few (which is ironic since I have no clue as to how one of the protagonist's fights). Honestly, this seems like a bit of a rocky start (especially compared to the Death Note story I recently began), but I'm optimistic it will become more solid as a vision becomes clearer.

Anyways, go ahead and review.


	2. Beneath the Layers

A/N: Here we go. Let's hope I can make this story a little more interesting.

Disclaimer: I do not own Deat--, uh, Bleach... yeah, that's right... I have to write a chapter of this one first...

The sounds of battle ran clearly though the air. Nanao Ise stared ahead as hollows and Shinigami faced off all around her. Zanpakuto screeched as Hollows roared. For a woman as unaccustomed to being at the front of battle as Nanao was, the reality of one this intense was a surprise.

The woman's contemplation of the fight was interrupted very suddenly as a shinigami was hurled violently in her direction. He collapsed to the ground, tumbling along several times before landing face up. His shihakusho was stained with blood where a wound shaped like a hollow's jaws was cut. Nanao couldn't tell if he was alive anymore.

Bending forward she checked his pulse. She couldn't find one, at least not a strong one. He was barely even breathing. It was so alarming. This was so unlike the menial shinigami work she was used to.

"Step aside, Nanao. There's only one way to revive a man that far gone," sounded the lax voice of the woman who was co-commanding this operation, Rangiku Matsumoto.

"Matsumoto. What on earth can you do?" Nanao icily replied as she backed away from the fallen warrior. Rangiku bent in.

"Watch and learn, little Nanao," Matsumoto said with an obnoxious wink. This woman really was infuriating.

What the tenth division lieutenant then did was so woefully inappropriate that it was shocking. She climbed up over the man, hanging her chest before his face. She led one of his hands to her hip and then bent in and whispered something into his ear as she made lewd thrusting motions.

To Nanao's disbelief, the man's eyes shot open and came to a focus looking down the lieutenant's robes. His nose filled with blood, and a healthy smirk came across his face. Matsumoto promptly removed herself, smirking softly.

"C-commander Matsumoto...!" the man stammered, realizing he was conscious and not dead or dreaming.

"Medics from the fourth division are waiting at the sides," the strawberry blonde explained in a full, seductive voice, "Now, can you stand for me?"

"Yes, commander!" the man eagerly replied as he very suddenly became fully upright. He, making undue haste, proceeded off toward the sides of the battlefield.

"Was that completely necessary?!" Nanao asked, thoroughly annoyed by the display.

"It worked didn't it?You saw, near dead then completely revived. That's the wonder of a woman's charm, " Matsumoto said in an obviously proud fashion, flipping out her hair.

"It doesn't change the fact that that is sorely inappropriate behavior for a commander of a delicate operation such as this!" the firm woman chided, scowling at the other.

"I don't see any problem with making use of my obvious _talents_ to help us win the fight," Matsumoto stated suggestively.

"If you're really concerned about helping, why won't you fight yourself?! We wouldn't see injuries like that in the first place if you actually drew your zanpakuto and charged in there yourself!" the eighth division's lieutenant exclaimed pointedly. Matsumoto smiled.

"You know Old Yamamoto gave us these fifty shinigami to use so as we don't have to fight them all ourselves. Aside from coordinating things, our main job is just to take on the arrancar and some of the menos when they appear. If we wear ourselves out on these small-fries, how are we going to handle two full fledged arrancar?" the incorrigible blonde woman attempted to rationalize her laziness.

"A lieutenant such as yourself could effectively eliminate several hollows in the time a normal shinigami could defeat one. Only a very minimal effort would be needed," Nanao argued.

"Yeah, yeah, didn't see you running out there to join the fray either, Commander Ise," Matsumoto said dismissively, letting out a healthy yawn.

"That is beside the point," Nanao said through gritted teeth.

"There was a point?" Matsumoto laughed. Nanao lost it. She was infuriated. She wished at that moment she had her book so as she could pound the other shinigami with it. She was this close to just striking out with her fist.

"I cannot believe you! Such lack of responsibility and discipline! How can your Captain tolerate you?! You're worse then _he_ is!" Nanao shouted, fuming with rage.

"I'm worse than Kyoraku? Really?" Matsumoto gave a deep, forced laugh.

"Being near you annoys me more at least," Nanao answered spitefully.

"Is that so? Kinda strange since he teases you so much more frequently," Matsumoto said, smirking as her lewd brain went to work. In a completely, obscene, sexual fashion she then purred while bending over to show off her chest, "Perhaps you'd like me to up my game, cute little Nanao?"

"What the hell are you trying to do?!" Nanao shouted, taken aback by the woman's vulgar display.

"I'd say you're actually a few levels off of my Captain. Even when he wasn't so accustomed to it I never got a reaction that good out of him," the ridiculous woman jeered.

"Is it really any surprise? Why would I be anything but affronted by a woman acting so salaciously towards me?"

"Affronted? So, thats what that was? You looked more flustered to me," Matsumoto said almost mockingly. Nanao could feel her blood boil.

"Do you really believe your indecent body to be so alluring that even I would be drawn?!" Nanao shook her head furiously.

"There something wrong with a little confidence?" laughed Matsumoto.

"As a commander in this operation and a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, it is your duty to do your best to set an example of leadership," the bespectacled woman reminded the other in an authoritative voice.

"Oh? And why can't i be the 'sexy leader'? That's an example right?" The woman continued to mock her.

"You are ridiculous. It was a mistake to take this mission," Nanao said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Maybe for you. I for one am having plenty of fun," Matsumoto let out a chuckle.

"You--"

Nanao prepared to scold the woman further for her lackadaisical attitude, but was cut off before she could. A man's voice shouted out in her direction, "Commander Ise! Commander Matsumoto!"

"Yes, what is it?!" Nanao turned toward the interruption anger in her voice an eyes. He seemed to quiver a bit in the face of her scowl.

"Umm... we just defeated all the hollows..." the man said hesitantly.

"You did what?" Nanao was taken aback.

"All the hollows in this wave have been eliminated," the man said again.

"Very nice then. Any injuries? Casualties?" Nanao prompted, embarrassed for having yelled at the shinigami man recklessly.

"No casualties. Twelve of us were injured but none critically," the shinigami replied militantly.

"See, I didn't need to lift a finger. These guys have it covered," Matsumoto said lazily, smirking softly.

Nanao grumbled under her breath but decided to overall ignore the woman. Instead she turned to the man and ordered, "Very well. Inform the rest of the force to make preparations to move out and engage the next enemy front!"

The man nodded firmly. "Under--" He was cut off.

"Actually, why don't you cancel that order," Matsumoto spoke in a soft voice.

"Lieutenant..." Nanao growled, her glare reaching an incredible intensity.

"Instead, tell everyone to take the rest of the day off. Regroup in the morning," the blonde woman ordered in her smug, indifferent way.

"U-understood..." the simple shinigami responded hesitantly, but didn't leave to carry out his order.

"Do you honestly believe we have time to rest, Lieutenant Matsumoto?" Nanao questioned angrily.

"I don't think we have much choice. Twelve of our force were injured; that's a quarter of the full force. What would happen if the serious stuff was in the next fight? It's better to take this sort of mission more slowly if you want it to be done at all," Matsumoto explained, looking rather sure of herself. Nanao hated to admit it, but she did have a valid point.

"The hollows are attacking humans as we speak. We can't move too slowly or we defy the very purpose of our mission," Nanao said more coolly, but still with force.

"True, but if we get ourselves killed by moving in when we're not at our best, we won't be much better off," Matsumoto sighed. Nanao felt like sighing as well. Instead she just turned to the shinigami officer still standing close by.

"Do as Commander Matsumoto says," Nanao urged, not believing the words were escaping her lips.

"Right!" the shinigami replied dutifully before sprinting off.

"See? My chest isn't my only superb asset; I know how to think through a battle," Matsumoto commented casually.

"You should really take this more seriously, Lieutenant," Nanao shook her head.

"I'm taking it plenty serious. You don't need to worry," the lax woman assured. She paused for a good moment before saying with a wicked smile,"Now what's Nanao going to do with the rest of her day."

"Lieutenant Matsumoto, please. Didn't you just say you'd be serious?" Nanao contemptuously said.

"There's a human city nearby. We could go get our gigai and check it out," the woman suggested with some excitement.

"Do you seriously think I would want to spend even more of the day in your company?" the eighth division's lieutenant coldly questioned.

"What? You aren't having fun?" Matsumoto sneered. She turned away from Nanao and said in a cutesy voice while waving back to her, "well, be seeing you then, my little Nanao."

Nanao shook her head and sighed loudly as the other woman trudged off. What was wrong with that woman? She was easily more aggravating than Kyoraku. They were similar on the surface in terms of personality, but Matsumoto didn't have half his charm. She was an indolent, indecent, insouciant and overall infuriating woman; Nanao had to wonder why she let such a woman unnerve her in the first place.

As she left the battlefield, she held in her a hope that she was wrong. If Matsumoto really was so terrible, the upcoming battles would be incredibly difficult.

--

Rangiku Matsumoto hummed quietly to herself under the loud dissonant murmur filling the human bar. She was surrounded by five shinigami (the only five aside from the the two commanders who had gigai) she had dragged along to the human city with her. She took a long sip off of the bitter alcoholic drink in front of her as she quietly thought to herself.

She was content. This mission had been more relaxing than she had initially anticipated. Sure, danger still lurked in the shadows, but Rangiku had become the type to take things as they come and not let herself worry about what might happen.

She let out an inaudible sigh as she looked around the bar. She enjoyed a good drink as much as anyone, but for some reason she felt as if maybe she would have been happier had Nanao agreed to her offer. That woman was more amusing then she had anticipated.

Nanao Ise was Rangiku's clear antithesis in all the same ways Toshiro Hitsugaya was. Or so she appeared at first glance. Rangiku didn't really know what it was, but there seemed to be some cute, girlish quality underneath the strict persona. It was difficult to poke at, but revealing it just slightly made the woman all the more fun to tease.

Messing around with Captain Hitsugaya had become a tired routine. He was just a child anyways. He also held a certain authority over Rangiku which meant she had to actually listen to his nagging. Really, that's why she was there in the first place, so that she could escape his unending orders.

She supposed it was vaguely odd to get so much enjoyment out of teasing another grown woman. She didn't dwell on that much though. Nanao's personality demanded it. She sighed again. She was bored of this.

"C-Commander...?" one of the other shinigami whispered under the noise of the bar as he noticed Rangiku stand to leave.

"You boys can stay a while longer if you like, I got somewhere else I need to be," Rangiku said with a sexy smile to her subordinates, most of whom nodded. It was a lie of course; there really wasn't anything that demanded her attention.

Standing, she made her way out, smiling softly at how every eye in the bar followed her chest. Walking down the street, she proceeded back in the direction of the open field that had served as their first battleground. Her and Nanao's force had set up camp there. It was still fairly early, but she supposed she'd just go get some rest.

Eventually arriving at the camp, she quickly noticed a familiar face. Sitting under a tree, face buried in a a book, was Nanao Ise.

"Hey Nanao," Rangiku called out, in a playful manner. The woman raised her head, revealing an already irritated expression.

"Yes..., lieutenant...?" Nanao said with obvious contempt.

"Oh nothing, just thought I'd see what you were up to," Rangiku said showing her typical carefree demeanor.

"Nothing so interesting as to concern you," the other coldly replied.

"Oh? Is that so?" Rangiku said evenly. She sat down close by Nanao, who's irritation seemed elevated.

"Can I help you?" Nanao glared hard.

"It seems peaceful here. Makes you forget were in the middle of such a dangerous assignment," Rangiku softly yawned.

"I suppose so. Perhaps peaceful moments like this are a suitable distraction..." Nanao gave a slight sigh.

"Oh? I'm surprised to hear you say that," Rangiku laughed slightly.

"Perhaps there's more to me than you think," Nanao commented almost condescendingly.

"I'm sure there is," Rangiku replied forthrightly, catching the other off guard.

"What makes you say that?" Nanao asked the anger in her voice disappearing.

"Unless their name is Toshiro Hitsugaya, a personality so rigid can't come to someone unless it's trained," asserted Rangiku, a soft smirk on her lips.

"Perhaps you're right," Nanao sighed. "I've had to look after that man so many years now, I seldom remember what i was like before..."

"It's only natural that something as strong as love is capable of changing us," the blonde said in a very deliberate fashion. Nanao's glare reappeared.

"Who said anything about love?! Such a thing is wholly impossible! It's only a sense of duty that drives me to serve my captain, nothing more!" Nanao hastily asserted. Rangiku laughed.

"That so? I find that hard to believe."

Nanao gave a slight blush. She said in a long voice, "it's true that there is a lot about Captain Kyoraku I admire, even still, his intrinsic nature is a bit much for me. It's hard to tolerate at times."

"Well, for some people, it's the ones who annoy them most that they fall for in the end," Rangiku pointed out, smirking slyly.

"So is that how it is with you and Captain Hitsugaya then?" Nanao gave a soft laugh. It was kind of cute. Rangiku realized then that the woman was actually enjoying their little talk now.

"What, me and that little child? You can't be serious," Rangiku laughed loudly.

"So then, despite her greatness, the amazing Rangiku Matsumoto's never seen real love either," Nanao mocked dryly, seemingly amused.

"Now I wouldn't say that," Rangiku said in a completely sober, serious fashion.

"Oh..." Nanao's tone fell. She blushed slightly as if she were embarrassed of misspeaking.

"As I said before, love can really change someone. I doubt I would have ever realized the importance of the peaceful times. I wouldn't have ever learned to savor each moment and try to enjoy life. If it weren't for love I probably would have turned into someone cold, that is if I didn't just die," Rangiku actually smiled as she said this. Unearthing her most guarded memories was alway emotional.

"I see. I suppose there's a lot more to you than I would have guessed as well," Nanao said, curiosity visible on her face. She didn't press any questions though and left the obviously delicate subjects untouched. Rangiku found this commendable.

"Of course there is," Rangiku laughed playfully. She stood up. "It's been a nice chat, Nanao."

"I suppose it hasn't been so intolerable," Nanao half-smiled as she looked back down at her book.

"See ya, tomorrow, my cute little Nanao," Rangiku teased as she took a step toward the camp. Nanao made no response.

Taking another step, Rangiku supposed that she had had an enjoyable talk with the woman without much teasing. Nanao Ise was certainly an interesting woman. Rangiku wasn't sure why she was so. Maybe it was in their similarities rather than their differences that Rangiku found herself intrigued. There were few other female shinigami with personalities so obviously layered. Circumstances might have taken them in divergent directions, but perhaps at the start of it all, they hadn't been so dissimilar.

Rangiku took another step forward, turned back and looked at the woman once more reading under the tree. She smiled slightly before turning back.

Only one more step was taken before the woman stopped dead in her tracks. Innumerable beams of red light converged at a single point a distance before her, setting a third of the shinigami camp instantly ablaze. Rangiku's eyes widened as she then saw in the sky an army of over a hundred hollows flying toward them at incredible speed. At he very front of the army a human-sized figure garbed in white could be discerned.

Rangiku freed herself from her gigai and let her hands find the grip of Haineko. She was ready for a fight.

A/N: Cut off there. Leave the serious action for the next chapter. Well, I have to say, the second chapter seems more amusing than the first. Nanao and Rangiku's interaction in the first scene was very amusing to write. I really love Rangiku. The second scene was more serious, and more relaxed, but I think kinda cute. At the very least, it was important if I ever want these two to end up together. I have to reiterate that this pairing is a difficult one to bring about. I mean, Rangiku's fairly easy to free up and pair with anyone, but Nanao's far from the same story. She's pretty much tied to her captain (perhaps even more so than Nemu is) and untying her and still keeping her roughly in character is a difficult prospect. I hope i can manage it in the next couple chapters. Anyway, tell me your thoughts. I like reviews.


	3. Someone to Admire

A/N: All right. Here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy the action.

Nanao felt herself shake as she watched the fire spout out from their camp. She watched intently as her comrades poured out in a hurry, throwing off flames and readying their zanpakuto. Her eyes then turned to the sky, and the menacing force over their heads.

"Damn it! Ambushing us like this. Perhaps it was a mistake to rest here after all, " Rangiku growled as she clenched her sword and began to run toward the flames. The determined look in her eyes was a far cry from her typical carefree expression.

"That's not true. You're plan was the correct one. Fighting when we were wounded would have been even more foolish. This was inevitable. The enemy wasn't going to waste it's advantage," Nanao asserted firmly as she picked up stride to match Matsumoto's pace.

"Maybe you're right. Either way, looks like we have a serious fight on our hands," the strawberry blonde said, glancing upwards. Nanao looked again as well. Aside from a figure that was clearly an arrancar, she could clearly make out three Gillian level Menos Grande in the middle of the swarm. She was going to have to be strong this wouldn't be easy.

All around her, Nanao could see the fifty other shinigami filing out of their burning tents. As they found their way to the center of it all, she let out her order in the loudest voice she could muster, "Everyone! Destroy our enemy!"

All at once everyone charged forward to engage the hollows as they swept towards them. Matsumoto and Nanao proceeded forth more slowly, their pace met by the downward trek of the smaller figure in white. In time the arrancar was in view. Nanao stared hard as she took in the appearance of the first arrancar she had seen.

The arrancar took the shape of a handsome young man. His appearance was that of a human aged roughly 20 years. His hair was mid-length and a pale tan color; his eyes were deep gray and held a certain sadness. His hollow mask fragment took the form of a sort of headband across his forehead that extended into two thin horns that swept back with his hair. His robe were long-sleeved and his zanpakuto, shorter than a typical katana, was worn at his side.

"So, you're one of the arrancar..." Matsumoto started as she readied Haineko. The man stared at her but didn't draw his sword.

"I am called Teulonz Aaldovarias. I have been given the number 23," the arrancar said upfront in a somber, almost sedate voice.

"Rangiku Matsumoto, Lieutenant of Squad 10 of the Gotei 13," the blonde woman returned her own introduction, appearing ready for a fight.

"And I am Nanao Ise, Eight Division. I'm also a Lieutenant," Nanao said; slightly less collected than her co-commander.

"I understand. In that case, it is my unfortunate duty to kill you both..." Teulonz said in a quiet voice as he took a step toward the two women.

"Is that so? You really think you can beat me then, pretty boy?" Matsumoto laughed. She began to charge forward with her sword.

Teulonz drew his own zanpakuto quickly and parried Matsumoto's strike. He blocked the ensuing strike just as readily. His sword, though far shorter than Haineko, moved fluidly through the air. Everywhere Matsumoto struck he was prepared for her. Soon their blades met and she made the decision to push back and collect her strength.

"You're pretty tough, kid. I can see this isn't going to be an easy fight," Matsumoto said with a few heavy breaths.

"Are you exhausted already? I suppose your Soul Society really is underestimating us. It is regrettable, them sending you to die like this. I suppose the least I can do is make it as painless as possible, " the arrancar said, sighing heavily.

"You're mistaken. They have faith in us. We will defeat you and, return in time to stop Aizen's plans as well!" Nanao shouted. Teulonz let his eyes turn to her.

"I suppose it is rather obvious that our forces are a decoy. That's why it is disposable shinigami who come to the fight. Still, you will not win. Seireitei's forces will be further divided. Lord Aizen will be victorious," the boy asserted coldly, showing little emotion.

"We'll see about that," Matsumoto shouted as she charged forth again. This time instead of attempting a slash she instead jumped back at the last second. "Growl, Haineko!" she shouted fiercely as she thrust her sword in Teulonz's direction. It dissolved into a fine ash that flew to surround the unsuspecting arrancar.

"What is...?" Teulonz started as he looked at the cloud around him. He cried out in pain as cuts began to tear across his body.

"Who's disposable now, pretty boy?" Matsumoto said with a laugh as she flicked the empty hilt of Haineko about relentlessly, each time causing a cry or grunt to escape her opponent's mouth.

"You haven't won yet..." Teulonz muttered in a weak voice. He struggled to move his arm through the ashen cloud, firing a bright red blast from his fingertips. He charged out through the opening, making a lunging slash at his opponent. Matsumoto began to reform Haineko into a solid blade, but the arrancar was fast approaching. Nanao stepped forward.

"Bakudo sixty-one, rikujyo koro!" Nanao shouted as she thrust her hands out. Six beams of light shot forth to converge at Teulonz's center, holding him suspended in the air.

"Way to go, Nanao!" Matsumoto playfully cheered as she smirkingly pulled back her fully formed sword. She rand forward a bit, delivering a quick, hard slash to the motionless arrancar's chest. Teulonz cried out in pain once more.

"Two opponents at once is a difficult thing, I need aid..." the arrancar spat, looking defeated. "Hollows, assist me!" He said louder than Nanao had previously heard him speak.

Soon a small number of nearby hollows broke from their battles against the other shinigami to come to their leaders side. Nanao knew then that she would have to play an active roll in the fighting now.

"Growl, Haineko!" Matsumoto shouted. Her ashen cloud soon surrounded the approaching hollows. A few flicks of the wrist and she was keeping them roughly in place.

Seizing the opportunity, Nanao began a kido incantation, "_Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle!"_ She smiled before shouting the attack name, "Hado no. 63, raikoho!"

A gigantic blast shot from her hands, incinerating three hollows instantly, and leaving the other helpless before Matsumoto's incessant slashes. In incredible time all the hollows who had went to Teulonz's aid were obliterated. Nanao smiled proudly as she turned back toward their real opponent.

To her surprise and to her more immediate horror, Teulonz Aaldovarias was right behind her, free from his restraints, his sword on a direct path towards her neck. She hesitated a moment in fear before moving to try and pull her zanpakuto from her sleeve. She wasn't fast enough. Luckily Rangiku Matsumoto was.

Nanao could hear the sounds of clashing metal inches away from her throat. Haineko had just managed to snare the arrancar's blade. using all her strength, Matsumoto threw Teulonz's blade off and took up position right in front of Nanao.

"It seems you too aren't a very harmonious combination. Both are better fighting at a distance. You leave too many openings," the arrancar evaluated.

"Say what you will. I happen to think Nanao here's an excellent partner for me. At least more than good enough to beat a guy like you," Matsumoto said in a cocky voice. Nanao was beginning to find herself surprised by how cool and confident Matsumoto seemed in battle. Some of it may have been misplaced arrogance, but that didn't stop Nanao's respect for the woman to come to a surging high.

"Let us see..." Teulonz replied solemnly. He and Matsumoto clashed zanpakuto once more. Nanao decided it was time to end this.

"_Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bares the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!"_ Nanao recited in a strong voice. Forcefully she then shouted out, "Hado number 31, shakaho!"

Matsumoto made a quick, last second jump out of the way as the giant ball of red energy shot out at the arrancar. The blast made direct contact with the unprepared arrancar. All was clouded by smoke momentarily, but it soon cleared. Teulonz looked weak; he was barely standing. His white robes were stained with blood. parts of his skin looked burnt. He looked thoroughly beaten.

"Looks like it's over. Too bad for you, " Matsumoto taunted as she stared at her battered opponent.

"Not... yet. I still have my resurrección," Teulonz said in a low voice as he held his zanpakuto in a shaky hand.

"Damn, I forgot about that. Still, doubt you could do much with it in your condition," Matsumoto challenged. Not looking worried in the slightest.

"I will not be defeated. Even if it takes everything I've got," Teulonz said, steadying his sword. A determined look in his eyes, he opened his mouth to shout a command.

No command came. Instead the male arrancar was thrown violently to the floor out of nowhere. Once the shock of the sudden change had settled in, Nanao noticed that a smaller character was atop Teulonz. The white garbs told her instantly that it was the other arrancar.

"Stupid, big brother... you can't fight so stupidly. Lito would worry too much if something happened to you," the sickly sweet voice of a young girl said as this other arrancar removed herself from their recent opponent. She turned around to face them.

This arrancar was different. She was a young female, by appearance a human girl roughly twelve or thirteen years of age. She had a carefree smile and a fire in her golden eyes. Her hair was cut asymmetrically; the right side flowing down the length of her back while the left was cut short into a sort of bob-cut. All of it was a deep intense blue. Her robes were sleeveless and did little to cover her under-developed body. Her hollow mask fragment also formed a headband, but this one across the top of her head, with tiny triangular horns jutting out at the side almost like a second pair of ears.

"So both arrancar were here," Nanao started, staring at the young girl.

"He told Lito not to, but Lito had to follow her big brother. Big brother doesn't watch out for himself like Lito does," the young girl explained frantically. Her voice was really very grating.

"So, you'll fight us now to protect this brother of yours, right, little girl?" Matsumoto said with a half smirk as she stepped forward. Nanao could tell the fight with Teulonz had worn on her.

"Lito is not a little girl! Lito is Litorresta Aaldovarias, arrancar number 27!" the young arrancar proclaimed with an angry stomp of her foot.

"FIne then, number 27, Defend yourself!" Matsumoto called as she charged with Haineko once more. Lito pulled from her back a zanpakuto longer than she was tall. She steadied it with ease and threw off Rangiku's attack with incredible force.

Flipping back, the young girl let out a high pitched screech that brought Rangiku to a halt. She followed this with a massive cero blast from her mouth, aimed squarely at Nanao, who just managed to cast a defensive bakudo spell at the right moment to repel it.

"What an opponent: strong, agile, and annoying. Still, you won't keep me down for long, little girl," Matsumoto taunted. "Growl, Haineko!" She shouted, and soon the young girl was surrounded in a cloud of fine ash.

Litorresta didn't stay still long enough to get deterred by her opponents ability. she jumped around quickly, through the cloud, suffering only a few cuts, before flipping forward into a spinning slash aimed at Matsumoto.

"Hado 33, sokatsui!" Nanao shouted, sending a wide burst of blue flames out at the arrancar girl. Lito stilled her slash to evade the attack.

"You two aren't completely useless, I guess, but you haven't seen half of what Lito can do yet," the young girl said, before initiating a wide, brutal swipe at Nanao. The lieutenant took a quick evasive step but was ill prepared for the cero blast Lito shot from her mouth as a follow-up. She could feel the red beam sting her chest as it made contact. She fell to her knees in pain.

"Nanao!" Matsumoto shouted as she ran to Nanao's aid. Haineko, reformed, was held high and on a clear path toward the young arrancar. A sword caught the blow, but it wasn't Lito's.

"Didn't I say to wait with the rest of our forces, Lito? This is an obstacle I can handle on my own," a now conscious, though still weakened Teulonz told his sister as he forced Matsumoto back.

"Lito wasn't about to leave you alone, big brother. Lito wouldn't know what to do without you," the girl argued, shaking her head.

"Very well. Let us finish this then," the male arrancar sighed as he and his sister began to close in on Matsumoto. Haineko quivered just slightly. Nanao wanted to do something, but the pain from the blast she had suffered was horrible. She couldn't concentrate. She could barely move her arms. What's more, there wouldn't be enough time for a kido spell strong enough to stop both at once.

"Stop right there!" a loud voice called from nearby. Lito and Teulonz looked around them. Nanao looked too. The group was now surrounded by roughly 25 shinigami, each with a zanpakuto drawn.

"What, what happened? Where'd all the hollows go?" Lito asked, shocked.

"We defeated them. Just like we'll help the commanders defeat you now!" an enthusiastic shinigami exclaimed.

"Tch! Like a bunch of stupid worthless shinigami could beat Lito and her big brother," Lito scoffed.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, girl. They may not be lieutenants like us, but this group contains some of seireitei's finest; there are shinigami ranked all the way up to fourth seats in that group," Nanao informed, finally managing to stand through her pain.

"Like Lito cares! Lito's gonna kill all of them anyway!" the young arrancar retorted childishly.

"No Lito, we withdraw. We have lost here. We must regroup with our remaining force and strike once we are better prepared. It would not bode well for Lord Aizen's plans if both of us were to die here," Teulonz argued wisely.

"But... big brother... that's no fun..." Lito whined. Teulonz shook his head. The young girl gave a long sigh as she sheathed her sword. She then grabbed her weakened brother by the waist, throwing him over her shoulder. A very quick sonido later and neither of them could be detected anywhere.

The shinigami all closed in around their commanders. Matsumoto sheathed Haineko and began to pant a bit from exhaustion. Nanao, despite her pain, put on a strong face and turned toward one of the high seated shinigami in the force.

"Good work. It would have been difficult had that been forced to go on much longer," Nanao said, nodding rigidly at the man.

"Yes, commander!" the shinigami replied dutifully.

"What are the results of the battle?" Nanao next asked.

"All enemies eliminated. Twenty-three of us were injured, six critically so. There were four causalities," the shinigami grimly replied. Nanao's heart beat erratically. She knew shinigami could die in fights against hollows, especially in fights involving Menos, still, death happening right around her left her feeling faint.

"That certainly isn't as good as this morning," Matsumoto said in a dry voice, "I think, this time, we all need to get some real rest."

"Agreed," Nanao nodded.

"Understood!" several shinigami said at once.

---

Rangiku Matsumoto sighed as she looked up at the afternoon sky. That sky could be filled with the white masks of hollows at any time, then they would have more death and destruction in store for them. All she could do now was enjoy the time she had before the next fight. Just as she was thinking on how best to do this, she caught sight of her co-commander once more reading under a tree.

"Hey Nanao!" Rangiku called, smiling as she caught the other's attention. "So I guess they already released you, huh?"

"My wounds weren't as difficult to treat as some. It was a small task for Squad four's experienced healers," Nanao said. Her voice held little of the condescending quality it usually did when addressing Rangiku. She decided to sit down.

"That was some fight last night. I'm glad we have such reliable guys here backin' us up. I was afraid we'd lost for a moment," Rangiku said with a weak laugh.

"We did lose. The others may have won their battle but the two of us lost ours," Nanao soberly replied.

"I suppose you're right. We'll just have to be better prepared next time," Rangiku sighed.

"I'm beginning to doubt it will matter. We fared so poorly against them that we forced neither one to release it's zanpakuto," the bespectacled lieutenant reminded the other.

"Well they didn't force you to release your zanpakuto either," Rangiku laughed.

"I doubt that would have helped. it was my proficiency at kido which led me to the rank of Lieutenant." Nanao smiled a bit.

"We'll just have to hope that luck's on our side next time," Rangiku shook her head.

"Heh, Luck... Neither of us had any business taking a mission like this did we?" Nanao gave a pitiful laugh. Rangiku then realized the extent of the disappointment in her eyes.

"Speak for yourself. I thought I was pretty good out there," Rangiku boasted in a carefree voice.

"Yes, you were surprisingly superb in battle," Nanao agreed, again surprising the other. The firm, commanding woman seemed too far beaten to show herself. Either that, or Nanao was now showing a more true side of herself.

"Oh? Do I have a new admirer now?" Rangiku teased, a hard smirk on her face. Nanao's brow furrowed.

"Can you not take a compliment without twisting it to satisfy your bloated ego?!" the dark-haired woman spat in a more familiar tone. Rangiku laughed.

"You know you surprised me as well. Maybe it's just cause I never had much use for it, but I didn't know you could get so much practical use out of Kido," Matsumoto changed the subject, smiling as she paid the compliment.

"It wasn't enough. For the life of me I can't see how we'll be returning from this one alive," Nanao said in a dark voice. Rangiku let out a loud groan that startled the other.

"Don't talk like that. Have a little faith. We were this close to defeating that pretty boy before the little kid showed up. I don't think they're really any better than us, even if they release their zanpakuto."

"Next time they'll go all out. They had one-hundred hollows this time, next time it will be two-hundred. They won't even give us a chance to get the upper-hand in the next fight," Nanao asserted in a bleak fashion.

"Boy, talking to you sure can be depressing. Makes me want to drink something," Rangiku said with a short laugh as she pulled a small bottle out of her robes. She put her mouth to it and took a healthy sip.

"Don't tell me you brought that with you all the way from Seireitei," Nanao shook her head in disapproval.

"Care for a sip?" Rangiku offered, holding the bottle out to the other.

"No thank you. I've seen what sort of indolent behavior stuff like that can lead to," Nanao scoffed in a condescending air.

"Suit yourself. This stuff can really loosen you up after some tough times," the strawberry-blonde took another sip from her bottle.

SIlence fell as Rangiku drank some more. Nanao glance back down at her book, before putting it down and looking at the peaceful cloudy sky. After staring at the landscape a moment, her mouth opened.

"Sometimes it's far too simple to overlook the beauty in something," Nanao said almost nostalgically.

"Oh my! I really have piqued your interests, haven't I, my little Nanao?" Rangiku sprung at the opportunity to tease the woman again. She couldn't help but notice a cute blush on the woman's face.

"What in the world makes you think I'm talking about you?!" Nanao said with a dismissive sneer

"You weren't?" Rangiku laughed.

"Not exactly," Nanao sighed. Rangiku was surprised to hear her voice become dark and serious again, "Though maybe it does partly apply. You certainly aren't the woman I thought you were."

"You said something similar last night if I recall," Rangiku smirked.

"Would you mind confiding in me a little, Lieutenant Matsumoto?" Nanao asked somewhat shyly.

"I don't see why I should share anything with someone who addresses me s formally," Rangiku took another sip of alcohol as she said this in an idle tone.

"Rangiku..." Nanao started, even more awkwardly. Rangiku smiled.

"What is it you want to know, little Nanao?" the blonde woman asked.

"Tell me something about this one who changed you; the one you mentioned last night" Nanao guided, a certain earnestness in her voice.

The suddenness and directness of this inquiry surprised Rangiku. It wasn't really something she liked to talk about. It was something that typically made her heart ache. At that moment, for some strange reason, she felt like sharing her pain with the woman sitting by her.

"I was all alone in the world until he saved me. I learned a lot from him. He taught me warmth," Rangiku started in a long, sad voice, "I respect Captain Hitsugaya, but like you said you did Kyoraku, this was someone I honestly admired."

"What became of him? Where is he now?" Nanao asked readily, curiosity evident.

"He currently serves as the right hand of out greatest enemy..." Rangiku answered grimly, with a deep harsh laugh. Nanao's eyes bulged.

"You can't be--! I had no idea..." Nanao started, shocked.

"I suppose you can understand me a little better now," the tenth division lieutenant smiled once more.

Nanao nodded. There was a long pause before she spoke. "I believe I misspoke yesterday."

"What's that mean?" Rangiku asked, tilting her head curiously.

"I said that I admire Captain Kyoraku. I doubt it's something that strong. I definitely respect him; I take pride in serving as his second even through all I have to put up with. I may have developed some sort of advanced feelings for him, but it's doubtful it's as deep as what you might think."

"That so?" Rangiku said without enthusiasm, certain the girl was simply in denial.

"When I was young there was someone I certainly did admire. I idolized her. Everything about her was amazing to me. She was smart, she was strong, and she was even able to keep someone like Kyoraku more or less under control. Looking back, I'm certain she has more to do with who I am now than he does," Nanao said in a pleasant voice.

"She was one of the shinigami involved in that incident one-hundred years ago, right?" Rangiku's voice had lost it's doubt.

"Correct," Nanao said with a lingering sadness.

"I don't see why you tell me stuff like that; I didn't ask about you," Rangiku sighed. She sat upright.

"You told me about the one you admired. I thought I'd return the favor," Nanao explained with an even expression.

"Is that so..." Rangiku muttered under her breath.

"Besides, it's doubtful I'll get a chance to tell anyone else..." Nanao's voice held a certain level of fear that Rangiku could feel.

"Oh, so it'll be my little Nanao who I die next to..." Matsumoto said teasingly. Nanao glared.

"How can you joke about something like this!" she said rather harshly.

"If that's how it has to be, I can't complain. Nanao is a strong woman," Rangiku said in a sad yet carefree voice as she stood up.

"R-Rangiku..." Nano started, obviously effected by the words.

"But you know, Nanao, I'd really rather try and survive this. I still have things I want to do in this life," the blonde said with a smirk as she took a step away from the tree.

Nanao was quiet for a moment before deciding to speak. Rangiku was surprised as the words hit her turned back. "Then we should survive. For the sake of the dreams both of us have yet to fulfill."

Rangiku began to laugh pleasantly as she walked away. "If that's what you believe, our victory is assured..."

Rangiku didn't see Nanao's reaction but she could imagine it clearly. She understood Nanao a lot better now, and she was impressed. Nanao Ise was a certainly interesting woman, someone Rangiku could certainly admire.

A/N: All right; decent length chapter. Had to get the full fight scene and the Rangiku X Nanao moment in there. My arrancar villains: Im not so sure how great they are. It was a real struggle coming up with suitable arrancar names. Their personalities might be sort of stock (quiet, well-mannered guy and crazy in your face loli). but they're pretty far from the point of this fic.

Anyway, I hope I did all right with the fighting. I was happy to have recently read chapter 330 of Bleach, and thus have a better handle on how Rangiku fights. With Nanao, there's little I could do. Apparently she's supposed to be a kido master so I went with that. I left kido names in Japanese because that's what the English dub does (and thus I have an excuse to leave it that way). And just in case you don't remember all the kido, she uses the two destructive spells Rukia uses all the time, the binding spell Byakuya likes to use, and a destructive spell that I believe was used by Kukaku. Obviously I have no clue what spells she actually knows. Next fight you'll get to see what I come up with for arrancar release abilities and how I can make Nanao win just using kido.

And then on the Rangiku X Nanao talk, it was pretty much a deeper version of the talk from last chapter; Nanao maybe a little more apprehensive. I think I actually managed to take the relationship further here than I had anticipated. it's beginning to seem less difficult to bring these two together in a couple chapters. You can probably tell how much I want to write Lisa X Nanao.

Anyway, tell me your thoughts. Reviews are appreciated.


	4. A Reason to Fight

A/N: All right. Chapter 4. I'm going to try and get things moving along here. Let's hope it turns out good.

Disclaimer: I do no own Bleach. I did not own Bleach at the time of the last update ether. I just forgot to tell you.

Nanao wore a slight smirk as she walked down the street of the human city. It was night now, three days had passed since the less than ideal victory of the shinigami over the hollows. Her forces had since recovered but the enemy had yet to reappear.

Rather than sit around waiting to be ambushed again, Nanao had made the decision to mobilize her force as soon as they were at full health. They were set to move out in only a number of hours, when dawn broke. Of course, before that could happen, Nanao had something she had to accomplish.

Only seconds after Nanao had made the call to prepare for their imminent departure, her co-commander happened to disappear. That irresponsible woman slipped off somewhere and now here Nanao was, in this unfamiliar place trying to search her out. She had every right to be infuriated, but she was used to such things.

It was immediately reminiscent to her Captain's behavior; that lackadaisical fool certainly had a horrible tendency to wonder off on any whim. Yet, even if this slack behavior was similar, Rangiku had easily proven herself to be a different sort than Kyoraku in Nanao's eyes.

As she walked her thoughts lingered on the multiple discussions her and Rangiku had had the past few days. She had learned so much about the woman in that short time. She didn't know how, but it felt almost like she now knew her as well as she knew her own Captain. This was a surprising fact, as she didn't in the slightest consider the other woman a quick study.

Shunsui Kyoraku was a teasing, lax charmer on the surface, but underneath that image was a kind, honorable man who commanded the respect of anyone who actually knew him. Nanao was strong, but even she had limits. It was only natural that, over the years, she might have lost her guard and fallen prey to some of his exuberant charm. It was perfectly apparent to her, though, that she would never fall for that man completely. She had too much respect for the man he really was.

Rangiku Matsumoto seemed so very similar at first glance, but her true nature was far different. She had come up from a dark, lonely past; she had fought hard to get where she was all by herself, the only one who had ever given her support would eventually betray her. It was a wonder that a woman with such a story could be so well-humored, that she could seem to find so much enjoyment in life. Nanao couldn't help but find that, though she had known Kyoraku longer, this woman was a more captivating study.

Of course there were incredibly obvious reasons that she wouldn't be falling for Rangiku either. She shook her head as she reminded herself of this. These thoughts were a good way to pass the time, but really weren't they pointless? What use is there in evaluating one person to the next? It was stupid really. Nanao forced her mind to focus on the street she walked as she did her best to look incognizant of the blush she was sure was on her face.

"Oh hey! Is that you Nanao?!" a sudden call came from right behind the eighth division lieutenant. Just as she was about to turn around, she felt a weight appear on her shoulder. Rangiku was leaning on her as a support. She had a bottle of sake in her hands and an impossibly stupid smile on her lips.

"What do you think you're doing?" Nanao asked coldly, glaring at the woman, and trying to move out from under her weight.

"Absolutely nothing. How 'bout you? What brings my cute little Nanao into the city? I'm pretty sure the bookstore's already closed..." Rangiku replied in an excitable tone. She began to press herself more fully against Nanao, who was sure that everyone who passed was staring.

"That should be fairly obvious. I have been given the task to co-command an important mission alongside a woman so oblivious to her duty as to suddenly head off drinking the night before we are to depart," Nanao huffed. Her words were less forceful than was typical. Rangiku seemed to notice.

"Aww, so my Nanao came all this way looking for me? How sweet," Rangiku teased, pressing her chest into Nanao's back. Nanao finally forced herself from the woman, walking a distance forward, a blush from ear to ear.

"Of course I did. It's imperative to me that you are in top form tomorrow. We have a difficult mission ahead of us." Nanao tried her bet to remain stern.

"My, how cute..." Rangiku swooned sensually as she took several steps forward and wrapped her arms around the other from behind once more." Nanao's face is all red."

Nanao was in disbelief. Casual teasing was one thing, but this was nothing short of uncomfortable. What was wrong with this woman? In her drunken stupor it was as if she were actually trying to seduce Nanao. The thing that scared the eight division lieutenant the most, was that, as warm as the woman's body was and as smooth as her voice sounded in her ear, it might have actually been working on some bizarre level.

"S-stop! You should at least try to control yourself. I can't do everything alone, you know," Nanao started in a slightly unsteady voice, pulling away again and beginning to walk.

"You shouldn't worry, sweet Nanao. Rangiku's gonna take care of everything," the blonde slurred as she seemed to stumble slightly in trying to catch up.

"Such lax behavior... you're captain should really see you punished," Nanao sighed. She couldn't bring herself to shout for whatever reason. Maybe as it would catch the attention of the few passersby who weren't already watching them.

"Why don't you punish me _instead_, my cute little Nanao?" Rangiku said in a distinctly sexual fashion. Nanao was further taken aback. This woman was seriously confused.

"I think I'll pass..." Nanao dismissed, hastening her step.

"We single women can't help but want to feel love, right? It's only natural." Rangiku started up suddenly. Nanao looked at her, unsure of what to make of the comment.

"Just what are you saying now?" Nanao sighed.

"Captain Shortstuff is a real stiff kid, but without him, I'd be without an important guide. He helps keep me in order. That's why I like the kid," Rangiku blurted out. Nanao shook her head softly in confusion.

"Do you mean to say you actually do have feelings for your Captain?" Nanao asked with an unsteady laugh. She somehow hoped she was misunderstanding. She didn't know why.

"I could if I wanted to. The Captain's never gonna approach me though. His eyes are on little Momo. Even if they weren't, it'd be a strained relationship dating someone I've sworn to serve," Rangiku replied, shaking her head. nanao found herself in accord with this sentiment.

"I see. That makes sense," Nanao responded. She wondered in her head why exactly she was having such a drawn out conversation with someone so clearly inebriated.

"I'd much rather go for one of my peers. Someone cute, whom I could relate to and admire. Someone who might also be able to make up for what I lack..." It was rather obvious what he woman was hinting at. Her words, her voice, her lustful stares, all of it was rather disconcerting.

"Stop, I can see through your ploy. You may be too intoxicated too care, but I'm not a lesbian," Nanao said bluntly, hoping to bring an end to the ridiculous farce.

"Really?" Rangiku draped one of her arms around Nanao's neck suddenly, leaning on her shoulder. "You don't think I'm sexy? Not at all?" She gave a full pout.

Nanao didn't know why but at that moment she actually looked at the woman. Her eyes lingered at her full lips, hazy light blue eyes with fluttering eyelashes and even at the deep cleavage line fully exposed through her deep shirt as she bent over slightly. Such things shouldn't have been alluring to her in the slightest. Perhaps Rangiku wasn't the only one losing her mind.

"You're staring awfully hard for someone not interested," the blonde teased, smirking softly.

"You are beautiful. You could have any guy you want. If you're after girls, I'm sure you could get your way there as well. Why in the world would I be your choice?" Nanao forced herself to continue questioning the other woman's drunken delusions. It was best this whole subject was dropped, so that Nanao could forget about it just as Rangiku surely would.

"Because Nanao is so interesting, that's why." Rangiku laughed. "And because it's fun."

"Just how much did you drink anyway?" A long sigh left Nanao's lips.

The strawberry-blonde just giggled before changing the subject. In an overly sweet voice she asked, "when we get back to Soul Society, would you go on a date with me?"

Nanao's eyes widened at the sudden question. What was this about? Actually asking such a thing? It was ridiculous. Completely ridiculous. Still, Nanao couldn't find a solid answer in herself.

"How can you ask something like that?" Nanao shook her head.

"I'm waiting for an answer..." Rangiku wore a coquettish smirk.

"I said, I'm not interested in such things..." Nanao started in a very feeble voice. Why couldn't she just reject the woman outright? it should have been easy.

"You're not going to answer..." Rangiku pouted again.

"I don't see why a question so ridiculous deserves an answer," Nanao said, evasively, knowing her face was red.

"If you answer it, I'll tell you a super special secret," Rangiku coaxed. Nanao stared at the woman as if she were insane.

"Of all the..." the bespectacled woman started. Midway through she caught a very brief, serious glimmer in the other's eyes.

"So, is it a 'yes' or a 'no'?" Rangiku asked in a sensual voice, leaning in so her and Nanao were face to face.

Nanao was completely captivated, completely enthralled, just looking into the woman's eyes. She felt trapped. She wasn't strong enough to tell this woman no. She couldn't possibly want to go out with Rangiku go. That would be absurd.

Of course, the woman had been drinking for likely a long while now. It was doubtful she'd remember any of this. What harm was there just agreeing to bring an end to this? It actually seemed a very reliable solution.

"All right. I will," Nanao said in a firm tone, smiling as she looked the woman in the eye.

"Yay!" Rangiku cheered, returning the smile. "So do you wanna know the secret?"

Nanao doubted she had much interest in Rangiku's secret. The woman was disoriented . It would likely be something completely inane. She was ready for this crazy night to end though.

"Sure. What's the secret?" Nanao replied with zero enthusiasm.

Rangiku smirked. Then she laughed. Then she bent in so as her lips were right at Nanao's ear. In a very soft whisper, she said, "I haven't had a sip of alcohol to drink yet tonight."

Nanao froze. That wasn't possible. Hadn't she gone off drinking? She was even still holding a bottle of sake in her hand. Nanao's eyes found the bottle. It was full. It didn't even look like it had ever been opened. Nanao was scared. Very nervously she turned her head to face the woman who's lips were still inches from her ears.

Very readily those lips were replaced at Nanao's own. Rangiku's claim was confirmed. Nanao could find not even the slightest hint of alcohol on the woman's breath as her lips pressed softly against Nanao's. Nanao was stunned. This woman had actually kissed her. No, this woman actually had a real interest in her. It went beyond teasing. Rangiku wanted her. It was strange, it was impossible, but Nanao could not for the life of her break away from the other woman's kiss.

Eventually Rangiku herself broke it, leaving a motionless Nanao with a red face and hazed over eyes. The blonde woman began to walk forward as Nanao stood still. Eventually she raised a hand and began to wave it back at the other.

She said smugly, "I look forward to our date, my cute little Nanao," And with that she walked away.

---

Rangiku wore a soft smile as she ran alongside the rest of the shinigami force. They were working their way toward a location where numerous hollows had been detected. The fight would be different this time. This time they would grab the upper hand. The prospect of letting Haineko slice through hollow after hollow actually had Rangiku's excitement pumped to a frightening level.

Of course it wasn't just the battle that had her worked up. No, a lot of her pent up excitement was a direct result of her masterful success the previous night. She glanced at the woman a short distance from her. She seemed oddly conscious of trying to maintain that said distance.

Nanao Ise was such an interesting woman. It was strange really; Rangiku had never considered herself into girls before, she had never had serious thoughts about someone with such an uptight persona, and she really hadn't been one to consider perusing any new love after her last faded away. Yet for some reason she had lingered in that city the previous night, all in hopes that Nanao would come looking for her. She had wanted so bad to catch that woman unaware and secure a date. She was that interesting.

She honestly didn't have a very solid answer for why she seemed to want Nanao so badly. Something in her just told her it would work right. Nanao did seem to make up for whatever Rangiku lacked. She was really cute too, the kind of person who would be fun to tease in a more serious fashion. She was a real treasure; if Kyoraku wasn't going to ever make a definitive move, she might as well snatch her up.

Rangiku had taken this mission to get away from her captain's strict hand, yet it seemed she might get something very nice if she survived it now. Nanao was interesting, interesting to the point where Rangiku felt like opening her heart once more. Smiling, she worked to reduce the distance between her and her co-commander.

"You ready for the battle today, Nanao? Those arrancar are going to be tough," Rangiku initiated conversation as harmlessly as possible. Nanao looked at her in an unsteady fashion, obviously preoccupied with thoughts of the previous night. It was such a cute expression.

"I am a lieutenant of the Gotei 13. I won't let any hollow frighten me into submission," Nanao replied sternly as she realized the other had greeted her with serious words this time. Rangiku snickered.

"Great, because I don't want to see you die today. We still have a hot date to look forward to," Rangiku grinned as she watched Nanao's expression pale and show signs of horror as the reality of the previous night was confirmed to her.

"You're insane!" Nanao snapped coldly, denying the cute blush she wore.

"Perhaps. But perhaps I just decided it's a good time to try and love again and you seem like such a hot prospect..."

"You do realize I'm a woman right?" Nanao asked defiantly, but her red face still betraying her.

"Of course! I don't have any problem with that. I've always enjoyed trying new things. Besides, Nanao is so cute," Rangiku laughed. Nanao's blush deepened.

"Is t-this really the time for this?" the bespectacled woman weakly stuttered.

"Probably not. But I don't want you to forget it either. I want both of us to be motivated," Rangiku said with a bit of a teasing purr. Nanao stared at her blankly.

"Aren't you afraid I might be distracted instead?" Nanao sighed.

"I'm here to support you if that's the case, Nanao," Rangiku smiled warmly as she gave Nanao one of her "serious looks". It seemed to melt the girl.

"R-right. I'll do my best then," Nanao stammered, her blush retuning to it's pinnacle of intensity. Rangiku forcefully held back her laughter.

Rangiku gave a mental sigh. She wanted so badly to succeed. It was a hard thing remembering how skilled the arrancar were. As much motivation as she had, depending on their true strength, her and Nanao very well could meet their end in only a short while. She really did need to focus on the battle. She had something real to fight for now.

Silence fell after this as the two commanders led their small force toward the enemy. For this sort of mission, where the distances were so great and the number of hollows so many, the tracking system built in to a shinigami's Soul Phone was not so reliable; instead, an officer of the twelfth division was receiving via communication line and relaying them to the group messages. According to him, they were fast approaching the greatest localization of hollows that could be detected. A fight was only moments away.

The hollows quickly took notice of their approachers, at least some of them did. The white-masked beasts were soon flying at the well prepared shinigami force. These hollows were dealt with so promptly that the group as a whole didn't even have to slow it's pace.

As the shinigami continued to race ahead, they quickly found themselves swarmed by increasingly more and more of the denizens of Hueco Mundo. Having hit roughly the bulk of the enemy force, the group stopped and went to work dispatching the wayward human spirits. Rangiku and Nanao even joined in, silencing any hollow that approached with their zanpakuto.

It wasn't long at all before the serious fight was to begin. The Aaldovarais siblings, the arrancar, Teulonz and Litorresta, quickly decided to make their appearance. Each was flanked on either side by a Gillian level Menos Grande. The young girl wore a cruel smirk as she met eyes with the two shinigami.

"Oh wow, you two actually came looking for your deaths. Lito thought we'd have to hunt you down," the small girl cheered, bouncing a little.

"That so, brat. I wouldn't be so confident. This isn't going to be an easy battle by Any means," Rangiku said with a cold leer.

"Lito thinks you're wrong. You made a mistake attacking Lito's main force. Your stupid shinigami friends aren't going to be able to endure so many hollows. Plus Lito and big brother are both here to fight and even have the menos to help. You might have been _kinda_ challenging last time, but now you're just gonna die," Litorresta said tauntingly, wearing a joyful, childish smile.

"Growl, Haineko!" Rangiku shouted. The ashen form of her zanpakuto spread out to surround two of the menos. She cut them repeatedly, causing them to howl in pain.

The other two menos began moving forward as Rangiku didn't let up her wrist work in the slightest. Cero blasts began building in their mouths. Energy was building elsewhere though as well.

Nanao chanted quickly, _"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens." _She smirked as she stared down the two giant hollows. just as the blasts were about to fire from their mouths she shouted out her attack, "Hado 73, soren sokatsui!"

A massive shot of blue fire erupted from either of Nanao's hands, aimed straight for the massive hollow's masks. The kido master's blasts easily eclipsed the hollows cero blasts and succeeded in decapitating both of them. Even Rangiku was surprised at how much power Nanao had managed to put behind the spell.

As the two dead menos collapsed. Rangiku rushed forward. The two she had engaged were thoroughly cut and pained, but she didn't have an attack so destructive in her arsenal as to kill them instantly from such a low height. She gave a massive leap into the air onto one of the giant hollows and ran up it's side. She let her sword then regain its blade which she promptly used to slice the hollow's mask in two. Jumping from one to the other, she quickly dispatched her second menos in the same fashion.

"Tch. How worthless. Those were supposed to be Menos Grande, not stupid pathetic losers." Litorresta looked upset. Growling, she drew the long sword from her back. She sighed, "Lito will just have to take care of you herself!"

With that The tiny girl charged forward at Nanao. Rangiku went to intercept her blade but found her path obstructed by the girl's more restrained brother. Teulonz drew his short blade and stared at Rangiku with a deadpan expression.

"I shall be the one you fight," the young man said in a dark voice. Rangiku felt a tinge of worry come to shadow her heart. Teulonz was powerful, but his sister's unpredictable behavior made her the far greater threat. She was worried for Nanao's safety. She couldn't let it show in face of her enemy.

"As you wish, pretty boy. I'll take care of you first," Rangiku gave a confident laugh. She steadied Haineko in her hands.

What the young man did next, surprised Rangiku. He held out his sword. In a soft, low voice he issued the command, "Lament, Desajuste."

A faint light surrounded Teulonz's zanpakuto as it disappeared into his body, which began to change. The horns on his head became large and prominent, extending over a foot from either side of his head. The top half of his long-sleeved white uniform was destroyed as a large black upward sweeping spiked-armor plate emerged from his right shoulder. A downward sweeping white piece of comparable size emerged from his left. Very sleek black armor appeared around both his legs. Finally, his left hand, and only his left hand, transformed into a short bladed, black knife.

"Interesting, not holding anything back this time, I see." Rangiku gave an uneasy laugh as she stared upon her enemy's Resurrección.

"Litorresta has advised me not to withhold anything the nest time we were to meet. I am to destroy you as prompt as is within my ability. I apologize," the young arrancar said solemnly with a sincere bow. He stared at his knife hand curiously for a while before charging forward.

"Go ahead and try me, pretty boy," Rangiku said dismissively, gathering strength as she held Haineko.

Teulonz was incredibly fast. It was ruthless. Rangiku was an experienced fighter, but she realized almost immediately that the arrancar had a clear advantage in this fight. He would slash at her with his hand. She'd deflect it with Haineko, then he'd be right there to deliver a forceful kick with one of his armored legs.

Picking herself up at the ground, Rangiku began to run in the opposite direction. She needed to put some distance between herself and her opponent if she was going to stand even the slightest chance. Teulonz was in hot pursuit though and in seconds he had closed the gap entirely. Rangiku found herself on the defensive once more.

Her blade clashed with his. She threw his off then quickly evaded his follow up kick. Just as she was about to take an opening, he did an impossible back flip, issuing a deep cut across her stomach on the way up. Rangiku didn't even flinch at the pain. She had to be ready for the next attack. She evaded it, and deflected the next, but just as before the agile man had a third attack ready in his chain. Rangiku found herself flying backward from another heavy kick.

Rangiku cursed. She couldn't lose here. She still had things she wanted to do in this life. This was a difficult opponent though. If she didn't think of something quick than it would be all over and she wouldn't even get the opportunity to see if she was right about Nanao. Remembering that she wasn't the only one who needed to win here, Rangiku made a brief glance in her hopefully potential date's direction.

---

Nanao trembled slightly. Litorresta was charging straight at her and Teulonz had just blocked Rangiku's path. She would have to fight this fight by herself. Nanao quickly drew her zanpakuto from where she kept it in her sleeve and used it to parry the little girl's sword as it neared her.

"Die!" Lito yelled as she made swipe after swipe. Nanao evaded the slashes easily by simply backing up continually at a good pace; with it's length, Lito could only swing her sword so quickly.

"Hado 4, byakurai!" Nanao shouted as she extended a hand, causing the little girl to jump back to evade the ensuing lightning blast.

"Enough wasting time. It's time for Lito to get serious!" The girl suddenly declared. She held her sword firmly and shouted at the height of her voice, "Surge, Onda Rota!"

Lito's sword fused with her body. She began to change. A sort of helmet extended from her headband which included a kind of visor over her eyes at the front. A strange spiked spine developed across her back that extended into a long spiky tail. Her right arm than transformed into an incredibly gigantic white sword roughly twice as tall and twice as wide as her. It was most intimidating.

"Now that Lito's shown you her true from you aren't going to last very long. Sorry," the girl said with a sardonic chime, still bouncing despite her weapon's ridiculous size.

"We'll see..." Nanao gulped. Wasn't a fight like this clearly beyond someone like her?

Lito leapt forward and flipped into a full slash with her massive weapon. Nanao caught it with her own zanpakuto and watched in horror as she saw her sword almost immediately begin to crack under Lito's raw strength.

"Hado 1, sho!" Nano shouted to push the enemy off and keep her sword from breaking entirely. Taking a long breath she thought about it. She had little expertise with a sword and even if she had, that sword would likely top any. Lito's small agile frame made wielding it efficiently possible as well. Nanao didn't know what to do. Her zanapkuto couldn't shield her from another strike and one strike was clearly all Lito needed for a kill with a weapon like that.

Nanao's deliberations were interrupted as Lito went into another flipping sword dive. Nanao luckily saw it coming and was ready with a quick back-step. The awesome blade split the earth where it landed. Noting the time it took Litorresta to free her sword from the earth, Nanao smiled. She could get a kido off if she was quick enough.

"Hado 54, haien!" Nanao shouted, the purple incinerating blast shot forward. Lito just smirked as she held the blade of her weapon in front of her. The deadly kido left the weapon only singed as it dissipated. Unfortunately for Nanao, it's wielder didn't give her any time to survey the damage. The huge arm blade was already on a path for the woman's waist, prepared to cut the shinigami cleanly in two.

Nanao panicked. there was no time for a flash step. There was no time for any sort of step. The sword was coming for her. She was going to die. She wouldn't get to see Seireitei again. She wouldn't get to have that date with Rangiku. This was the end.

"Grrrrr!" A strange growl hit Nanao's ears at the last second. Rangiku was there somehow now, fighting off the massive sword. She had obviously used a flash step at the last moment to intercept the blow. She was a foolish woman, doing such things right in the middle of her own fight, and when not even her sword could stop that monster.

"Hado 31, shakkaho!" Nanao shouted, aiming her arm at the young arrancar; the red blast shot forward, sending the arrancar flying off of Rangiku's blade a short distance to land on the ground. Rangiku, free from the clash, let her eyes find her own opponent who was racing towards her.

"Growl, Haineko!" she shouted, letting the ash of her blade fly out to surround the approaching male arrancar.

Nanao looked at her opponent as she collected herself and began to charge again. Prepared to claim the advantage she had been presented with, she shouted just as Lito was flipping into the air, "Bakudo 63, sajo sabaku!" The young girl's arms, her sword arm included, were quickly restrained. Surprised, and thrown off balance, she came crashing to the ground. A deep red light began to collect in her mouth as she stared hatefully at the woman while fighting against the binding spell.

"Bakudo 39, enkosen!" Nanao yelled as the massive cero blast fired. A shield was generated just in time to block the attack. Even with the brunt of the cero absorbed by the shield, Nanao still felt the blast as it hit. She couldn't pay mind to any damage it was doing. She had to have her next spell ready.

Nano gritted her teeth as she collected herself for one of the most powerful spells in her arsenal. Lito was still bound and struggling from the high leveled bakudo. She needed to end this now. She needed to give it everything. "Hado 88, hiryugekizokushintenraiho!"

A truly gigantic blast emanated from her hand traveling in the direction of the ill prepared arrancar girl. Victory was at hand when suddenly Teulonz stepped in, leaving Rangiku with a sonido in hopes of protecting his sister. He lifted the girl and took her from the center of the blast. As per it's ridiculous size, he wasn't able to escape it completely.

He fell to his knees, his body burnt and scarred. Lito fell from his arms, now free of her binding and began to pant as she realized her pain as well. Nanao, all but completely drained, stumbled and almost succumbed to unconsciousness. Rangiku caught her as she was prepared to collapse.

"That was incredible, my beautiful Nanao. It might have been just what we need to turn this thing around," Rangiku said in a light but suitably solemn voice.

"A technique like that's beyond what I should be using at this point in a battle. I doubt I have any strength left, " Nano replied, her speech heavy with fatigue.

"Then leave it to me. I'll fight now. I'll make sure we get that date," Rangiku replied as she let go of the other woman. Nanao let herself fall to a knee.

"I'll look forward to it then," she found herself admitting with a smile. In her heart, she knew that if Rangiku somehow got her through this, there would certainly be more than one of these dates.

A/N: End chapter. Let me start by announcing, that as the battle has yet to conclude and the romance isn't quite there yet (though it did make leaps in this chapter) this one is looking to be a six chapter fic. Anyway, I think this chapter did a good job of keeping things exciting. I made Rangiku a little assertive this time. She's actually actively pursing Nanao instead of just letting things fall in place. Hadn't done something like this in a while but I think it's suitable. The fighting side of things was fun. It was interesting envisioning my arrancars' release forms. You know, here it was actually easier writing Nanao's kido fight than Rangiku's. I need to know more about how Rangiku 's a good chance I might get just that with the next chapter of Bleach luckily. Again, I don't know what Kido Nanao can use. Of course the big one she used was Tessai's so maybe not that one, but it is one of the few suitably high leveled kido spells that have been revealed so whatever. Anyway, tell me what you thought.

Now onto a different topic. With the fourth chapter of my adorably cute Misa X human Rem Death Note fic, I asked for advice on selecting what pairing I should use for my first Code Geass fanfic. I provided a list of pairings I was interested in and hoped to hear opinions as to what sounded nice and what didn't. Much to my dismay, hardly anyone commented on my listed pairings and instead told me to write pairings I have far less interest in (esp. C.C. X Kallen). As I am really indecisive at this moment, and I am satisfied with the reader poll I just ran in which 18 out of 26 voters said they have a non-conditional interest in a Code Geass fic written by me (3 have a conditional interest) as opposed to only 5 who are uninterested, i have decided to stop that poll and run one to select the pairing. This way, you have to pick one (actually you can pick up to three) of my choices. So, please vote.


	5. Hope and Miracles

A/N: All right. The fifth chapter. Please enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I seriously do not own Bleach... and I seriously can't think of a way to make this disclaimer interesting...

"Ha, so are you guys ready to end this?!" Rangiku laughed with uneasy confidence as she stared over her battered opponents. Nanao was unconscious on the floor. It was entirely up to her now. She had to win.

"Damn right Lito's ready! Lito's going to totally kill you and that other bitch for hurting Lito and her big brother!" Litorresta said in a strained voice as she struggled to stand on two feet. Nanao's final attack had left her noticeably damaged. Her brother was worse.

"Be cautious, Lito. In our current state, our victory isn't guaranteed," Teulonz groaned out, his face showing signs of great pain.

"Pfft! We may have been weakened, big brother, but she's the only one left we have to fight. One stupid, ugly shinigami whore should be cake for Lito and her big brother to defeat," Lito said. She looked about ready to cry from her pain.

"I hope you are correct, Lito," the young man said as he pointed his knife hand in Rangiku's direction. Lito steadied her giant sword hand as well.

"Let's do this! " Rangiku shouted as she began to run toward her opponents. "Growl, Haineko!" she shouted, leaping into the air. Her sword dissolved and she quickly guided it toward Litorresta. The young arrancar girl forced her weak body to jump out of the way. The weight of her sword arm holding her down prevented her escape.

Before the ash could surround Lito, her brother jumped in and pushed the girl out of the way. Ramgiku smiled at this development before beginning to flick her wrist back and forth quickly, delivering cut after cut to the arrancar.

"You idiot, you can't take all that!" Lito shouted as she watched blood fly from her brother's body with each blow. A fierce anger entered her eyes as she recovered strength and began to rush toward her enemy. "Grrr...! DIE!" She shouted as she flipped into the air, initiating a downward slash at the shinigami.

Rangiku back-stepped and then let Haineko re-take it's solid shape. Quickly she let her Haineko face off against the giant blade of Onda Rota. She was surprised to find, that despite her opponent's weakened condition, her sword was the obvious loser in the clash. Feeling her blade strain, Rangiku forced herself off of the other, taking a quick step back. She panted as she realized Haineko might break in two if she tried blocking once more.

Just as she was considering how best to combat Litorresta's furious strength, Rangiku found herself caught off guard. She felt a sharp pain as a blade tore through her back. She turned to just barely catch a glimpse of a battered, blood soaked Teulonz, before she felt another cut, this one at her shoulder. Forcing herself to an alert, she managed to predict the male arrancar's third blow and readily evaded it.

Unfortunately, right as she was regaining her feet from her well-executed side-step, Rangiku found herself right in the attack range of Litorresta's powerful blade. Death only seconds before her, she had to think quickly as to how to combat the technique. Her mind's eye just for a moment turned to Nanao. Her and her kido had stood strong against this girl. Rangiku was far from the kido master Nanao was, but any new trick was worth trying.

"Hado 31, Shakaho!" Rangiku shouted out with Lito in her sights. The giant ball of flame shot forth. As had become usual, Teulonz rushed forth to push his sister out of the blast. This time rather than take it himself, he cleaved the destructive spell cleanly in half with a quick slash of his blade.

"Growl, Haineko!" Rangiku shouted. The kido hadn't done any damage but it had brought out another opportunity for her to go on the offensive. The ashen form of Haineko flew forward at the young man. This time it was Lito who stepped in to shield her sibling.

The young girl charged through the ash, tackling her brother to the ground and then holding her blade arm in front of her upper body like a giant shield. It prevented some of Rangiku's slashes from reaching her. Those directed at her lower body or coming from behind tore through her though.

"Damn you!" Lito shrieked sharply, causing a painful ringing to hit Rangiku's ears. In the single resulting moment her opponent let up her assault, the young girl sent a quick but powerful cero blast from her mouth. Rangiku side-stepped to doge it then quickly back-stepped to dodge another attack, this one from Teulonz, who was back on his feet.

"Why is one stupid shinigami so much trouble. This should be easy for Lito..." the young girl grumbled as she forced her way out of the ash cloud, running a safe distance. Rangiku reformed her blade and took a defensive stance.

Teulonz, his strength having obviously left him, panted out desperately. "Perhaps we should--"

"Don't even say it! Trash like her doesn't get to see that!" Lito screamed; her face showed clear distress.

"I don't think we have much choice anymore, Lito. If we continue like this, we will likely lose..." Teulonz stated grimly.

"Fine! We'll do it then!" Lito huffed.

"Yes. This way our victory is certain..." Teulonz started.

"Consider yourself lucky, shinigami. You get to get killed by Lito and big brother's ultra special ultimate attack. Won't that be fun!" Lito taunted. She then suddenly jumped onto her brother's shoulders.

"Tch! How about not? Let's end this now!" Rangiku shouted as she charged forward, prepared to interfere with whatever her opponents' plan was. "Growl, Haineko!"

"Now, Lito, let's activate it!" Teulonz shouted as the deadly ashen cloud shot toward them. He and Litorresta began to concentrate and in seconds their bodies were both glowing an ominous white.

Rangiku made slash after slash through the bright light while it obscured her target, but it seemed to shield the blows. When it cleared, she was surprised with what was there. Lito and Teulonz had seemingly joined together. The young girl's legs seemed to have grafted into her brother's back. Their arms had fused together so as the combination had two sword arms, one great and one slight.

"It's time for you to die!" Teulonz and Lito's voices echoed each other in harmony.

"Yeah, let's see..." Rangiku said, gritting her teeth, once more uneasy about surviving. She began to move her wrist, letting Haineko's ash cut at the enemy.

Teulonz and Lito seemed somehow resistant to the cuts in their combined form as they leapt out of the ash. Almost immediately they began to attack like mad. Rangiku recalled Haineko as she struggled to regain her defense. The attack was relentless; the two of them began to spin swiftly at a diagonal axis with sword arms outstretched as they rushed toward Rangiku. The result was a constant, bombarding wave of slashes with their two swords.

Luckily, though the insane attack seemed fierce, unstoppable, and very lethal, it was easy to predict. Their movements were linear; If she was quick, Rangiku could make timely dodges. However, an opening never seemed to present itself through the rapidly undulating blades. Rangiku was on the constant defensive and she could feel her stamina slipping.

Then suddenly things became even worse. Lito and Teulonz both began to fire cero blasts from their mouths at Rangiku in time with the motion of their spin. Desperate to escape a now truly helpless fight, Rangiku performed a flash step, fleeing to a safe distance. Staggering, she collected herself and prepared to launch an attack. Unfortunately, her opponents had already closed the gap with all their wound up momentum; they were already there upon her. She back-stepped, but not enough. She felt as just the tip of Onda Rota sliced down across her chest and stomach. the depth of her wound reminded her that a simple misstep in this fight was fatal.

Rangiku couldn't die here though. There were friends like Momo and Orihime who would be far too heartbroken at news of her death. There was that stiff of a Captain who despite all appearances really depended on her. There was Gin Ichimaru, from whom Rangiku still needed answer, from whom Rangiku still was desperate to find the truth. And there was Nanao, that most intriguing girl lying only a distance away. Rangiku really didn't want to die before that promised date.

Her will strengthened, Rangiku collected herself. thinking quickly as she continued to doge, she deduced that she could get a healthy blow in if she were just to break their momentum somehow. She smiled as she thought of Nanao again. She just had to remember the proper spell.

Jumping several paces back, Rangiku quickly shouted, "Bakudo 9, Geki!" the red light shot forward, hitting the target. Desite being paralyzed by the spell, the momentum Teulonz and Litorresta had built up kept them moving ahead, though at a gradually slowing pace. It gave Rangiku another chance to land a blow.

"Growl, Haineko!" Rangiku shouted ,now able of finding a safe distance from her slowed enemies. She began to cut though them swiftly. She got several good blows in before the paralyzation spell broke. and the two arrancar could break their way through Haineko's cloud and ahead.

Rangiku panted as she withdrew Haineko and stared at her enemies spinning toward her again. It seemed she had done little to stop them. She wondered what more there was she could do. She wasn't about to lose. She had to do something now.

"Hado, 33, Sokatsui!" she shouted before the siblings had regained momentum. the destructive blue blast crashed forcefully into the arrancar, knocking them off of their axis and to the ground.

"Damn! Enough screwing around! Let's just use it already big brother!" the female arrancar said as her brother lifted himself off the ground.

"As you wish, Lito," Teulonz said with a tired sigh.

"To think we'd have to use this on someone like her," Lito grumbled. She seemed upset at having been pushed so far but perhaps simply more exhausted, anxious to end the fight. "Well, whatever, here goes nothing." Rangiku braced herself, whatever the two were planning for their last ditch effort it was sure to be frightening.

"Aaldovarias siblings' ultimate attack, Mad Wave of Destruction!" the arrancar shouted in perfect unison. The black blade of Desajuste began to glow a deep white. The joined siblings then scraped it forcefully across the flat edge of Onda Rota. That sword became surrounded with a gigantic pitch black aura.

Rangiku could easily perceive the lethal scale of the blast to come. This really was her enemies' final card. It was sure to be huge. Dodging would be impossible; there was no time. All she could do was defend. Quickly she tried to remember the defensive hado she had learned.

And then the amazing blast was let forth. A gigantic black wave of awesome power shot off in all directions, leveling whatever it touched, slicing cleanly through many of the hollow and shinigami fighting all around them. Rangiku realized instantly that her weak shield spell would do absolutely no good. That this was an inescapable death. It was already too late for a flash step and Haineko wasn't any help now either. Still, her drive to live compelled her to put all her faith into the kido and just hope for a miracle.

"Bakudo 39, enkosen!" Rangiku closed her eyes as the round shield appeared before her. She listened to the sound of the howling shriek generated by the wave, waiting to hear the shield break to pieces, waiting to hear the sounds of the death she so cursed. Despite her waiting none of that came, only a loud blunt sound and then silence.

Rangiku opened her eyes and was startled by what she saw. In front of her and her worthless shield spell was an enormous rectangular wall. she quickly looked behind her. Nanao was on one knee, panting; her face was completely pale. She looked ready to pass out again almost immediately.

"Nanao, you..." Rangiku started in her shock.

"Don't say anything, just finish this!" the exhausted kido master shouted as she stared at her advanced hado spell, watching as the wall began to vanish.

"Right!" Rangiku smiled as she shouted. She raced forward at the wall. At the moment it fell, she leapt into the air, Haineko held high. Her opponents' drained and unsuspecting could only express their horror as the sharp blade of Rangiku's zanpakuto came to rushing towards them. Rangiku held tightly, placing everything she had into this single awesome slash. This would be it. This was the end.

She watched in awe as her blade swept dow across her enemies combined figure, cleaving them them both cleanly in half with one strike.

At the end of her leaping slash, Rangiku fell face first to the ground at the feet of her defeated enemies. Using Haineko to support herself, she picked up off the ground and stumbled toward the other woman. She chose to collapse again, but this time right next to Nanao.

"I can't believe actually did it. never in my wildest dreams did I think..." Nanao started; her voice was weak but her words were very much celebratory.

"I only won because of you," Rangiku replied, staring up at the other who was now hovering over her where she lie.

"Yes. Well that really was a miracle, being able to successfully pull off such a powerful spell as Danku immediately after having came to my senses. I only wish I could have came to your aid sooner."

"Heh, for me it was like you were fighting with me the whole time," Rangiku smiled despite the overwhelming pain.

"Really now? What might that mean?" Nanao shot the other a peculiar glance.

"it was your hado that saved the day just now, but it was thought of that date of ours that kept me from giving up through it all,"Rangiku somehow managed a teasing smirk.

"Is that so? I'm glad to be of assistance then," Nanao laughed. What she did next surprised Rangiku to no end. The other lieutenant bent forward rather slowly and placed a gentle kiss at Rangiku's lips. In a soft voice she then whispered, "Thank you, for protecting me..."

Rangiku was smiling as consciousness left her.

---

Nanao sighed as she waited for Rangiku. The night air in Seireitei was pleasant as it swept through the open field where she sat. Nanao felt a deep yet sad sense of content as she thought back on what had transpired.

They had won the fight but losses were heavy. Of the initial fifty shinigami 38 had lost their lives in the course of the mission; 18 of which died as a direct result of Litorresta and Teulonz's massive final attack. Luckily among the twelve remaining, one division four healer had survived. He managed to save most of the wounded, Nanao and Rangiku included.

Nanao found herself replenished in just over a day, but Rangiku's wounds were worse than appeared. The woman was unconscious for five days straight as the healer tended to her. Nanao was a little scared waiting for the other woman to recover, but she never lost hope. When Rangiku awoke, she was very glad.

Once everyone could be moved, the group returned to Seireitei. Aizen hadn't launched his attack during their absence as had been predicted. It was surmised that when he realized that he had caught only the attention of two lieutenants, his possible plan to strike was abandoned as readily as Lito, Teulonz and the force they commanded were. Seireitei was the same as before, peaceful yet tense from the impending war.

Head-captain Yamamoto lauded Nanao and Rangiku on their victory as did their captains. The surviving shinigami were praised as heroes as well; many were promoted to take the place of fallen comrades. Everyone soon returned to normal duty. Nanao felt it a jarring change to return after seeing such a hellish battlefield, but she soon grew re-accustomed.

And now here she was waiting, looking up at night sky, happy she was still alive. Her wait came to a sudden end as the sound of approaching footsteps reached her ears. She smiled as she looked over to find her beautiful date of the evening.

"Hey, Nanao, you miss me?" Rangiku said teasingly as she approached.

"Not particularly," Nanao lied in a cold voice. She then gave a soft laugh. "So what did your captain want?"

"Tch, nothing important. I told him I was busy and he seemed to understand. We can continue our date now," Rangiku said rather quickly.

"Continue? We spent the day shopping and had a nice meal. It's now completely dark out. What else could we do?" the bespectacled woman questioned, with a bit of a snort.

"Oh I have a few things in mind..." Rangiku said, shooting Nanao a less than innocent glance.

"Don't press your luck. My opinion of you may have changed for the better, but this is still just our first date," Nanao said with finality. Rangiku gave a well-humored laugh.

"Fine, fine, I got it. I'm more than willing to wait until tomorrow," Rangiku gave an over-played sigh.

"Tomorrow! What makes you think I'm going to give in to you then?!" Nanao shook her head in disbelief. She wore a noticeable blush.

"Ahh, so shy my little Nanao. How cute." Rangiku teased and bent over provocatively in front of Nanao. The other woman forced out a groan though her blush remained. "You don't have any reason to be nervous. I'll take care of everything..."

"I just want to be sure about this. Isn't that understandable?" Nanao replied sternly, turning her head to keep from staring.

"Be sure? Come on, Nanao didn't you already kiss me?" Rangiku smirked, finally sitting down next to the other.

"Even so, I'm not entirely sure about everything. I still don't understand it; how I could possibly be interested someone like you?" Nanao's voice became lower.

"That's awful harsh," the blonde said with a sharp leer at the other.

"You think so?" Rangiku's date gave a soft laugh at her expense.

"So what exactly do you mean by 'someone like me'? You don't understand being interested in a woman, you don't understand being interested in a _beautiful_ woman or you don't understand being interested in me?" Rangiku asked with a full grin.

"All three to a point, though predominantly the third," Nanao said pointedly.

"You really can be cruel," Rangiku sighed.

A moment passed where neither woman spoke, they both just stared peacefully up at the sky. Nanao wasn't about to let Rangiku take advantage of her just yet, she had too much pride for that, but she couldn't hide the fact that just sitting there with her made her feel ultimately at peace. Of course, it was a somber peace she now enjoyed.

"So... what do you think of all that happened?" the eight division lieutenant started deliberately, speaking in a far more taciturn fashion than before.

"Seeing as how I got a cute girlfriend out of it all, it can't be all bad," Rangiku continued to smile, but more sincerely.

"Is such a comment really appropriate..." Nanao felt anger for just a moment. Rangiku was an amazing person, but such things were inexcusable.

"You misunderstand me Nanao. I would never make light of what happened out there. But even if it's sad, me and you, we still made it back; that's reason enough to be just a little happy," Rangiku's voice held a strange clarity to it. Nanao felt immediately appeased for some reason.

"It should be harder to smile. I was a commander of this mission and I let our forces get decimated. I protected you and me from that attack but there were so many others I didn't save," Nanao was sure her words sounded horribly depressed.

"Didn't you say the fact that you managed to protect me was a miracle? I wouldn't beat yourself up because you were only able to perform a single miracle, Nanao," Rangiku issued soft, smart words.

"You're absolutely right. The reality of it is painful though... I suppose I'm really not the type suited for war," Nanao sighed once more.

"I wouldn't be so quick to say that. You were pretty incredible out there. You kept our force organized most of the time. You were an able commander. What's more you were pretty scary when it came to fighting yourself," the strawberry blonde offered pleasant praise. Nanao didn't accept it completely but it still felt nice.

"You were far more incredible in the fight," Nanao assured, blushing softly.

"All I did was bloody myself absorbing hits and keep the fight going. You're the one who kept forcing the tide of the battle in our direction," Rangiku offered.

"If you weren't there to fight them head on like that, I would have died almost instantly. The fact remains that we're only still both here because of a combined effort," Nanao said in a forthright fashion.

"I suppose that's what our enemy calls for."

"The arrancar are not a weak foe. The battles on the horizon are sure to be fierce," Nanao stated grimly.

"Then we'll just have to continue supporting each other, fighting side by side, working together forever as one," Rangiku started enthusiastically, smiling again.

"I highly doubt we'll get the chance. We are lieutenants of separate divisions. In our proper capacity we are to act as supporting partners to our Captains," Nanao staunchly reminded the other.

"That so? That's perfectly fine by me... provided you're still my _supporting partner_ in other important ways," Rangiku's tone was unsettlingly suggestive.

"I did tell you that this is nothing more than a trial date, right?" Nanao shot the other a harsh glance.

"Sure, but you are enjoying the trial, right?" Rangiku said, leaning in toward the other slowly to place a soft kiss on her lips. Nanao froze at the contact. It still felt strange yet oddly beautiful. She was left with a soft blush and a vulnerable look in her eyes.

"Yeah, I-I am," Nanao stuttered. Rangiku smiled.

"It's getting late, dear Nanao. Perhaps we should head back," Rangiku started in a languid voice as she motioned to stand.

"Tomorrow's no good but perhaps the day after," Nanao stated out of nowhere as she got to her feet.

"Oh, desperate to see me again, are you?" Rangiku laughed. Nanao wore a scowl and a blush all at once. "Fine by me. Sounds like fun."

"Well, good bye until then, I suppose," Nanao said as she began to walk away. Rangiku caught her by the arm before she had travelled too far. "What do you---"

Turning Nanao around, Rangiku brought their lips together in a pleasant kiss. it lasted longer than the previous ones. Rangiku kept her lips pressed tightly against Nanao's own. It left her feeling weak and shaky.

"Goodnight, my beautiful Nanao," Rangiku whispered sensually into the woman's ear. Nanao could feel herself melt at the words.

"G-Goodnight, Rangiku..." Nanao replied in a very weak, soft voice, mesmerized as she looked into Rangiku's eyes.

They walked back arm-in-arm until they had to part in separate directions. No further words were shared.

A/N: End chapter 5. Well here we have the end of the fight sequence. I had been wanting to do a proper Bleach action story since I switched to it, one that went beyond confrontation with nameless hollows and such. I think I finally made that goal here. Teulonz and Lito proved to have some interesting maneuvers in the end. I hope they proved mildly entertaining. It's kind of odd for me designing arrancar. When I designed villains before the first thing I thought of was motivation. Arrancar really don't need a motivation to fight shinigami though, so I had no room to make up some elaborate backstory. Now with the second scene, I initially wanted to write a proper date, but as always nothing good came to me so I did another fluffy Rangiku X Nanao chat full of teasing. I suppose if I had written this at the beginning of the year I might have jumped straight from the fight into the sex. I didn't want their relationship to seem rushed. So, the sex will be in the conclusion (along with some other amusing scenes). Anyway, tell me what you thought; last chapter only managed to attract four reviews.

Anyway, it's finally time to reveal the results of my Code Geass pairing poll. The poll collected 30 votes. Coming in last was Rakshata X Cecile with only 3 votes, proving that the fans don't want to see and innovative pairing featuring two relatively minor characters just yet. Following that was Kaguya X Tianzi with five votes. I'm finally willing to write loli but I guess the supports just not there. Third from the bottom was Sayoko X Nunnaly with 7 votes. I'm guessing Nunnaly is a divisive character in terms of wanting to see her in mature fanfiction or not. I can understand that. Fourth place with nine votes was the pairing I felt had the most realistic potential while watching Code Geass, Milly X Nina. I kinda wish it had done a little better. There was a tie for second place. Both C.C. X Sayoko, the only pairing on the list that was not my own but rather a reader suggestion, and Kallen X Nina both got 12 votes each. As C.C. X Sayoko is immediately a bit of a stretch for a pairing, I'm guessing it got a number of votes for being the only C.C. option. So, with fifteen votes for it, that means that I will be writing a Milly Ashford X Kallen Kozuki yuri story. I'm very content with this result. it actually seems to perfect introductory pairing to Code Geass. it's an easy pairing to work with and both the girl are incredibly sexy.

Now then, moving from one poll to the next, now a poll deciding the pair for my next Bleach story is up. I went with some pairings I have never suggested before and some of the usuals. I'm interested to se the results.


	6. Point of Convergence

A/N: Final chapter. Contains mature content. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I am not Tite Kubo, the person who owns Bleach; if I was him then I would own Bleach as he owns Bleach, but I am not him so therefore I do not own Bleach.

Nanao Ise wore a carefree smile as she made her way slowly out onto the roof of the Division Eight Building. She laughed under her breath when she caught sight of her query. It had been the typical long search, visiting rooftop after rooftop, yet Nanao never lost her sense of content. She wasn't about to let the hassles involved with serving under a man like Shunsui Kyoraku get her down, not when there was so much looking up in her life.

It was silly sentiment really. The world was still at risk; memories of Nanao's recent encounter with the arrancar served to remind her of this constantly. Little had changed from how things were before. The only difference was in that peculiar woman, Rangiku Matsumoto, in her words, in her kisses, in it all. For some reason, that was enough to make Nanao smile.

"You seem in good spirits today, my dear Nanao," Kyoraku said from where he lie on the roof. His hat was in his face and he hadn't moved yet still apparently he could sense Nanao's mood.

"Yes, well, Captain, that doesn't change the fact that you have stacks of work to do and not long to do it. You can't simply lounge around out here all day," Nanao responded lightly, not letting any of her captain's vivivd persona get to her.

"My, my. My little Nanao has changed so much since she returned last week. I don't know what to do." Kyoraku adjusted his hat and sat up, shaking his head.

"Really, I'm completely the same," Nanao argued with a guilty blush. Kyoraku didn't know about Rangiku yet. She wasn't really sure how she should tell him.

"Where are the threats? Where is the cross stare, the angry scowl? Where is all the vivid ferocity so commonplace in my sweet Nanao's heart?" Kyoraku said over-exuberantly. Nanao sighed.

"I suppose I can kind of understand it now," Nanao said in a low voice looking out at the sky. "That's all."

"What is it my Nanao can understand?" Kyoraku shot her a curious gaze.

"Why you say the days like this must be enjoyed," Nanao clarified, her tone soft.

"It was a mistake to send my precious Nanao to such a hellish battlefield..." Kyoraku sighed.

"I don't think it was. Besides, it was my choice, not yours, Captain," Nanao argued.

"Yes, yet still it would be troublesome if my Nanao were to relent in her disciplining. Who knows how Division Eight would get any work done then," the errant Captain said with a smile. Nanao met him with a smirk.

"You needn't worry about that, Captain. I may be in a good mood at the moment, but don't think I'm going to let up on you an instant in the future," Nanao said, an intensity glimmering behind her eyes.

"This mood of yours; is it entirely a result of the relief found in surviving sure death?" Kyoraku asked suddenly. Nanao was taken aback.

"W-what makes you ask that, Captain?" Nanao asked hesitantly, blushing slightly.

"You've served under me since you were but a child, for over 100 years now, my Nanao. There have been in that time any number of tough missions. Admittedly none may have reached the danger of this last, but still none resulted in you finding something similar to this girlish energy you now posses," Kyoraku explained, seeming to detect the reluctance taking hold of the other.

"Work waits for you, Captain. We can't waste anymore time here" Nanao said in a strict voice as she turned to hide her blush and began walking.

"My, my, could my sweet Nanao have been taken by love?" Kyoraku said with energy, causing Nanao to let out a sharp gasp. Grabbing the book in her hand firmly she rushed over and smacked her Captain with it.

"Let's go, Captain!" Nanao growled angrily.

"No, I'd rather not," Kyoraku casually replied. "Unless of course my Nanao wishes to answer my previous question."

"It's none of your business!" Nanao spat.

"But shouldn't a Captain understand the relationships of his subordinates?" Kyoraku asked deviously.

"I'd rather not speak of it," Nanao grumbled out, glaring at the man.

"With how hard you try to hide it, it's perfectly apparent my Nanao has found someone," Kyoraku smirked playfully, "I don't know if I should be filled with pride or jealousy!"

"Now that is completely up to you," Nanao said in a harsh tone, causing her Captain to snicker.

"So might it be one of the twelve who fought along side you and returned?" Kyoraku continued to pry. Nanao sighed. It wasn't that she cared if her knew. It was just an embarrassing thing for her to admit.

"There were thirteen shinigami who fought at my side and made it out with their lives," Nanao corrected in a somewhat solemn voice.

"Yes, of course, but your co-commander wouldn't be included in the possibles," Kyoraku started with some certainty.

Nanao gave a soft laugh under her breath. She then sighed and turned around. "Let us go, Captain. I've said all I care to on the matter."

"But my Nanao, you haven't told me anything yet!" Kyoraku argued. A sudden realization then seemed to hit him as he mulled over his lieutenant's words. "Unless of course there is a significance in it being 13 rather than 12..."

"There just might be," Nanao admitted in a vaguely dismissive fashion.

"That my Nanao would be taken by such things is certainly a surprise!" Kyoraku exclaimed to Nanao's profound embarrassment.

"I'd rather we didn't discuss it," Nanao shyly stated, blushing vividly.

"Fine, fine," Kyoraku laughed heartily. "Now I have work to do, do I not?"

"Yeah." Nanao nodded. She was still smiling as she led her Captain back to his duty.

---

Rangiku Matsumoto worked busily at her desk. She had a lot her Captain wished her to accomplish that day and for once she felt like staying on task. She had real reasons to after all. As she maintained her focus, the door to her office was thrust open suddenly.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto, what are you--" Toshiro Hitsugaya started as he found his way into the room. He cut himself off when he noticed his lieutenant was actually on task.

"Oh, hey Captain. What's up?" Rangiku greeted her superior casually, with a cheery smile, ignoring the priceless surprised expression that had captured his face.

"W-what are you doing?!" Hitsugaya exclaimed, as if he had witnessed the strangest thing in the world.

"What do you mean, Captain? I'm just doing the work you told me to," Rangiku smirked but managed tot contain her laughter.

"I'm surprised to see you on task, lieutenant," Hitsugaya managed to regain his cool.

"Oh Captain, I can't be slacking off; not now anyway," Rangiku said with a teasing air.

"I'm glad to hear it, I'm just surprised," Hitsugaya muttered softly. "When we returned from our previous tough battles against the arrancar, nothing like this occurred."

"Oh, this has absolutely nothing with my near-death experience. Well, not directly anyway," Rangiku chimed.

"It's just a game to unnerve me then?" Hitsugaya frowned.

"Oh of course not. I have a very real reason I want to get all my work done right away today," Rangiku snickered.

"Oh is that so?" Hitsugaya said without enthusiasm. He then asked the obligatory question, "And what would that be?"

"I have a hot date tonight," Rangiku said with a soft smile.

"I see," Hitsugaya said disinterestedly. "Well, keep up the good work." He seemed ready to leave.

"Wait Captain! Aren't you curious who I'm going out with?!" Rangiku asked playfully. She had been curious for a while now what Hitsugaya's reaction would be when she finally told him.

"Who you date is your own business, Matsumoto," Hitsugaya responded, not looking even the slightest bit interested.

"What if I told you it was another lieutenant; then would you be more interested?" the blonde smirked deviously.

"I suppose that makes it more relevant. If you are involved with the lieutenant of another division that could prove significant information," Hitsugaya said, allowing Rangiku to catch the faint sings of curiosity he was trying to hold in.

"Okay, why don't you take a guess then," Rangiku suggested giving a soft laugh.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto..." Hitsugaya gave his subordinate his sternest glare.

"Come on, Captain don't you want to know," Rangiku giggled.

"Just tell me. I don't have time for your games," the white haired boy harshly stated.

"FIne, then I'm not telling you anything," Rangiku said in a huff. Her captain looked at her angrily then gave a sigh.

"It's Kira isn't it," Hitsugaya proposed dryly, Matsumoto gave a harder laugh. The Captain really was willing to play her game.

"Nope, try again!" Rangiku said with a smile.

"Hisagi," Hitsugaya said with certainty.

"No," Rangiku shook her head.

"Abarai?" the young captain said, less sure this time.

"You know very well that he isn't even in Soul Society at the moment," Rangiku reminded in a playful manner.

"Then Iba?" Hitsugaya said his face straining.

Rangiku simply shook her head.

"Enough games, Matsumoto. If you aren't going to tell me, then why am I guessing? I don't appreciate you trying to make me out as a fool," Hitsugaya said in a downright cold fashion.

"But I wasn't Captain. I was honestly going to tell you if you guessed right," Rangiku said in her teasing voice. Hitsugaya groaned in annoyance.

"But you've already refuted the viable possibilities. Even given your no doubt loose standards, it'd be difficult to call Omaeda a 'hot date'. And I can't see someone like Lieutenant Sasakibe having even a remote interest," Hitsugaya continued to leer.

"Oh, it's neither of them, don't worry," Rangiku said casually.

"Then there's no one. The Gotei 13 has only those six male lieutenants," Hitsugaya said in a definitive voice. His lieutenant gave a dark chuckle.

"Who ever said my date was male, Captain?" Rangiku asked, smirking deliciously at the growing look of surprise that arose on her superior's youthful face.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto, you mean to say that you..." Hitsugaya seemed unsure how to phrase his words and trailed off. Rangiku laughed.

"It should be rather obvious who my date is actually. I've been away on assignment for a while and only just got back. Aren't many lieutenants I've interacted with recently," the strawberry blonde pointed her disoriented Captain toward the answer.

"Lieutenant Ise wouldn't engage in such things," Hitsugaya said slightly embarrassed.

"Think what you want. Doesn't change the fact that me and Nanao are totally going out tonight," Rangiku giggled.

"Perhaps you are. It's obvious that the romantic pretense of this outing is a lie concocted to confuse me," Hitsugaya stammered, rediscovering his severity.

"Aww, trying so hard to denounce me and Nanao's love... You must be jealous, Captain...:" the busty lieutenant said in a high teasing voice.

"I am not jealous, and you, lieutenant, are out of line!" Hitsugaya shouted.

"I apologize, Captain," Rangiku said more solemnly though her smile remained.

"Anyway, given the rarity of you being so eager to work, I shouldn't take any more of your time," Hitsugaya said as he turned to leave for real this time.

As he was walking out the door Rangiku offered some final teasing, "Bye bye Captain. Sorry you didn't get a chance to play with this sexy body. But hey, at least you still have Momo."

"Silence!" Hitsugaya shouted as he slammed the door forcefully. Rangiku gave a heavy laugh before she went back to work.

---

Nanao tried to lessen her bright smile as she opened the door to her private Eight Division bedroom to greet the guest who had just arrived. She had been waiting for Rangiku; the two of them were planning to have their third date tonight. It was late now; the two of them had been busy catching up with the duties they had left behind for their mission and had been forced to work into the evening. Nanao couldn't say she wasn't eager.

"Hey, Nanao," Rangiku greeted in a light voice, following the words with a soft, quick kiss to Nanao's lips as she closed the door behind her.

"H-hey..." Nanao said in a weak voice, a blush clear on her cheeks.

"As cute as always," Rangiku said in a seductive voice as she grabbed Nanao's chin and placed another, more passionate kiss at the girl's lips

"Shouldn't we be g-going...?" Nanao stuttered, feeling entirely too vulnerable under the woman's gaze.

"No. I was thinking we'd just stay here tonight," Rangiku replied in a sensual voice that made clear her intentions. Nanao chose to ignore them.

"B-but what about the date you promised?" Nanao asked as Rangiku wrapped her arms around her waist and began to place soft kisses at her neck.

"It's all ready so late, Nanao. besides, I'm thinking we could have more fun just staying here than if we went anywhere else," Rangiku cooed between kisses. Nanao wanted so bad to just give in but her stubborn side told her she was stronger than that.

"I thought I told you I wasn't ready for this..." Nanao moaned; she felt feverish. She wanted nothing more than to wrap herself around the other.

"When will you be ready? I'm not exactly patient, you know." Rangiku whispered playfully. She placed a kiss at Nanao's ear as her hands ran across the arch of her back.

"I-I... don't know..." Nanao blushed and shook her head.

"You don't need to be afraid, Nanao. I can tell you want this just a much as me," Rangiku purred. Nanao found the words somehow convincing.

"All right... you win," Nanao said meekly. She didn't fight anymore. Her arms wrapped around Rangiku so as their embrace became mutual. Their lips met once more and this time parted deliberately for tongue.

This wasn't the first time Rangiku had kissed her like this. In fact, at the conclusion of their second date Nanao had only just barely managed to stay strong. She didn't know why Rangiku made her feel so weak, she just knew that Rangiku's tongue brushing wildly against hers, filling her mouth as their lips pushed tightly against one another was so impossibly satisfying.

Nanao held her lover tightly as she let her tongue seek out every inch of their, collective mouth. It was hard to keep her eyes open, but when she did, she found they would lock with Rangiku's gaze and somehow make it even more intense. Rangiku's head went to the back of Nanao's head as the blonde became exceptionally ravenous in her exploring of the woman's mouth. She then pulled away very suddenly leaving Nanao panting.

"Come on, let's go have some fun, Nanao," Rangiku said in a husky voice as she grabbed the somewhat dazed and unsure Nanao by the hand and led her the short distance to her bed. They began to kiss passionately once more the second they both were seated.

Nanao, with some hesitation, began to let her hands travel up and down her lover's luscious body as their tongues flicked against each other passionately. She felt as Rangiku's hand returned to the back of her head, undoing her hair where it was tied. Rangiku pulled away to stare at Nanao as her hands began to stroke down the length of her now flowing hair.

"You're so cute, Nanao..." Rangiku cooed. She then kissed the woman's cheek and then at her neck and then at her mouth once more. She grew even more forceful and pushed Nanao back onto the bed and climbed over her. Nanao moaned loudly. Her hands, which had held back until now, suddenly shot to Rangiku's bust. She wasted little time in slipping both through Rangiku's low neckline so as they could clench the soft flesh directly. Rangiku placed a particularly hot kiss at Nanao's open mouth before pulling away to present her with a seductive smile.

"You like the way they feel, my Nanao?" Rangiku asked in a teasing voice. The other momentarily ceased her groping, and gave a blush.

"Yes. Yes I do," Nanao admitted in a very rushed, embarrassed fashion. Rangiku laughed.

"I'm glad. Don't stop. Your hands feel wonderful..." Rangiku moaned.

"R-right..." Nanao said in a soft voice. She began to squeeze and rub her lover's breasts once more, this time more consciously. Rangiku arched back slightly so her chest was pressed firmly into Nanao's hands. She let out low moans constantly in rhythm with her lover's hands. Rangiku looked so beautiful.

"How about I make this a little more fun...?" Rangiku said in a particularly lewd voice. Nanao what to think; she was all ready having fun. She was disappointed when Rangiku pulled off of her, taking her hand out of her shihakusho and standing. When she realized what Rangiku planned on doing she decided to make no protest.

A hard tug at the wide sash tying it, and the voluptuous lieutenant's shinigami robes became open. In a teasing, deliberate fashion she began to move them. Then finally she was done and Nanao was free to gaze upon the fully exposed, sensual form of her lover. With a coquettish smirk Rangiku climbed back over Nanao. Her naked breasts now hung down and pressed into Nanao's chest as her face came just inches before the other's.

"What to you think, my beautiful Nanao?" Rangiku whispered softly, sensually. Nanao could feel her body shiver with excitement.

"I-incredible..." Nanao muttered softly. She couldn't find any words to describe it beyond that. Her lover's beauty was just too captivating.

"Good. Then let's have some fun..." Rangiku cooed. She kissed Nanao deeply. It lasted a long time, their tongues swirling together at a blinding pace, saliva escaping to run down Nanao's cheek in the process.

Eventually the kiss broke and Rangiku pulled back enough so as the full of her body, of her magnificent bust, was clearly in Nanao's view. Nanao's hands returned to their early work at kneading the pillowy mounds vigorously. They moved with force against the malleable flesh, which was far more than they could hold. Nanao could feel Rangiku's nipples, gradually become harder and harder until l they were perfectly erect. At this point, each brush of her palm brought a soft moan.

Rangiku gave a soft purr between moans before straddling further up Nanao's frame. She pushed forward to the point where Nanao had to remove her hands. Of course, with Rangiku's new position she could easily replace one of them with her mouth. It wasn't a hard decision to do so.

Nanao's lips went magnetically to one of the large fleshy mounds hanging over her face. She closed them about one of the hardened nipples and began to lick it feverishly. One of her hands went to Rangiku's back to hold her in place, while the other sought out the unattended breast and began to pinch its nipple gently. Rangiku continued to moan and pant.

Nanao lost herself in it all. Her mouth went wild; she licked not only the nipples but much of the softer flesh surrounding it as well. She tried to take as much flesh as possible into her mouth when she sucked at them. Eventually she began transferring her attention back and forth from breast to breast, treating either with equal passion, struggling to lick at the entirety of the woman's chest.

Rangiku gave a soft laugh as she as she brought herself back down, letting Nanao's face and tongue slip out from where they were, buried in between both her luscious breasts. She let that tongue find it's way into her mouth for a while before proceeding even lower. Rangiku kissed at Nanao's neck and then began to tug at the woman's neckline. Excited Nanao, undid the tie to her own shihakusho, allowing Rangiku to pull it open with ease.

The blonde lieutenant very gently pulled the sleeves of the robes down her lover's body, so as the top half of her body was exposed. Nanao blushed as she felt Rangiku's fingers tenderly trace across her exposed breasts. She instead moaned when she felt those same fingers squeeze the already excited pink nubs at the center of those breasts. She was surprised at how pleasant it felt having her nipples touched. She was even more surprised at how good it felt having them licked , when Rangiku suddenly brought her mouth to Nanao's chest.

Nanao let out a high moan as Rangiku's lips pressed about the hard nub, her tongue flicking rapidly across it again and again. It was almost too much. Then her pleasure escalated suddenly even further, to an incredible new height. Rangiku's hand had suddenly slipped down her body and had come to rest between her thighs. The blonde was rubbing at Nanao's crotch through the fabric of her clothes; even with that barrier, the feeling was unlike anything that Nanao had ever experienced. She began to let out sharp pleasured cries.

"My Nanao, already screaming like your gonna cum, how cute," Rangiku said in a salacious voice, with a firm chuckle. "You must not be very experienced with this."

"Yeah... so?" Nanao barely managed. In truth, despite being an adult woman, she had no real experience with sex, something she would never be able to confess. There had never been a place for romance in her rigorously regimented life, and she had never been a very trusting person in the first place. The only sexual activity she had seen was some experimental masturbation when she was younger, something she had found rather dull, unlike this.

"Nothing, just means I better hold back or I'm bound to exhaust you," Rangiku laughed as she pulled herself off of Nanao, giving the woman another chance to gaze at her beautiful naked figure.

Rangiku proceeded to then gradually remove Nanao's shihakusho and everything under it, leaving the woman unclothed. That done she found her place in between Nanao's legs and spread them slowly. The bespectacled lieutenant could manage only minimal resistance before presenting herself clearly before her lover's eyes.

"Nice..." Rangiku admired. "Now let's see how my little Nanao tastes," she purred as she drew her mouth closer and closer to the madly twitching area between Nanao's leg.

Nanao was moaning even before she felt Rangiku's tongue brush it's way across her tender slit. When that sensation did reach her it was completely arresting. It was incredible. Soon Rangiku's tongue was flying back and forth, her head bobbing up and down between the woman's legs. Nanao moaned and panted at every slight movement. She could feel it all; every little motion the woman's tongue took as it tried to fill her dripping sex. All of it was unbelievably satisfying.

Rangiku's mouth momentarily left its place at her lover's sex to place a line of kisses at one of her thighs. One of her hands drifted up to take its place. Nanao cried loudly as two fingers were thrust suddenly inside of her. Rangiku began to pulse at Nanao's insides with a rapid tempo resulting in blissful moans. Nanao's euphoria was only furthered when Rangiku's tongue returned to work, beginning to give slow, periodic licks to the top of Rangiku's sex.

The whole of it all was overwhelming. Nanao couldn't control herself. Under Rangiku's skilled tongue and fingers her body was moving on its own, her heart beat had quickened, her breathing had become heavy and sweat was beginning to pour out of her. It was only a few moments before the pleasure surged to an incredible, volcanic level. She cried out as her body seemed to shake and tremble with unspeakable pleasure. Rangiku removed her hand and gave a few more full licks to Nanao's sex before pulling herself up next to the other on the bed.

"My, Nanao, you think you could have been louder? Your captain's room isn't far from here?" Rangiku said in an amused voice, placing a short kiss at her lovers lips.

"Who cares if that fool hears?" Nanao snorted, feeling oddly refreshed and alive. She kissed her lover again; her own taste on Rangiku's lips was surprisingly enticing.

"My, that's a good sign. You must want me to stay if you don't care if her finds out," Rangiku snickered as her hands traced the girl's body gently.

"I've already told him about us," Nanao laughed in a strong voice. Of course in truth she hadn't really said it directly.

"That's surprising. How'd he take it?" Rangiku giggled. Nanao let her hands caress Rangiku's curved body, taking special notice of her beautiful breasts once more.

"He was surprised but didn't say much," Nanao replied, squeezing Rangiku's breasts somewhat forcefully.

"That's great. My Captain didn't believe me when I told him," Rangiku gave another cute giggle, smirking softly as Nanao played with her chest.

"So you already told him too?" Nanao laughed.

"Of course. Why would I want to keep a lover as hot as you a secret?" Rangiku said in an enticing voice. Nanao forced their lips together yet again. This time they didn't part until their tongues were connected by a line of saliva.

"Enough talk, Nanao. It's time you try and make me feel good," Rangiku purred, licking at Nanao's lips.

"Sounds like fun..." Nanao laughed. She climbed up over Rangiku this time. Their mouths met again before she moved down to kiss the woman's breasts some more. Rangiku moaned and purred as Nanao treated her breasts with just as much enthusiasm as before; licking them, squeezing them, pinching them, kneading them, sucking them and even just lightly biting them on occasion.

After spending due time on both of the heavy orbs, Nanao's mouth traveled further down the beautiful blonde's body. She licked Rangiku's stomach and navel as her body found its way to a place between the woman's knees. Soon she was staring straight into Rangiku's most private of areas.

Rangiku spread her legs wide, eager for Nanao to please her. She used a hand to even spread the lips of her sex so as Nanao could peer deep into the glistening pink opening. In a teasing voice she asked, "You like, my Nanao?" Nanao didn't respond she just gave a breathless laugh before bending forward and letting her tongue find it's way inside the damp crevice.

Rangiku gave a high moan as Nanao began to move her tongue steadily up and down. Rangiku's sex was very wet and warm. The taste was quite pleasing. Everything together, the taste, the aroma, the pleasant feel of Rangiku's juices collecting about her tongue along with the woman's high moans and the lewd sexual sounds hitting her ears, was completely intoxicating. Nanao couldn't stop herself, even if she tried.

She felt Rangiku's hand come to rest at the back of her head, holding her in place. Nanao's tongue stayed in motion, not ceasing for a second. She licked hard at every inch she could reach; deep into Rangiku's core, strongly at the woman's pulsing clit, and wildly at her sex's lips. It was so intense that Nanao soon felt as if her tongue was becoming numb. She pushed upward, throwing off Rangiku's hand and found her way up to the woman's bust. She kissed it lovingly as her fingers came to fill where her tongue had just left.

Nanao sucked lightly at Rangiku's breast as she let two fingers deep inside the woman. Her wrist began to move swiftly, letting the fingers fill the depths of the beautiful blonde. Inside Rangiku felt so warm; her fingers were enveloped very snugly, but they could move effortlessly due to the incredible wetness. Nanao began to make more forceful movements, making sure her palm or thumbs would press against Rangiku's clit every so often. One look at Rangiku's face revealed a woman in bliss.

As her hand continued its work, Nano found her face being lead upward from her lover's breast. Rangiku guided her slowly up until they were face to face. Nanao's hand stopped moving momentarily as she kissed her panting lover with fiery passion. She then broke just away; she stared at Rangiku's pleasure lost face with its closed eyes and open and drooling mouth as she began to move her hand with even more intensity than before. It was only a matter of moments before Rangiku began to shake and cry out in pleasure. Once she settled she pulled Nano down on top of her and began to kiss her with amazing force. Both were left panting when the kiss broke.

"For someone inexperienced, you sure know what you're doing, Nanao," Rangiku said, short of breath.

"I'm a quick learner... and I read a lot... and you'd be enough to inspire anyone..." Nanao replied blushing softly.

"Cute..." Rangiku laughed.

"It's true," Nanao said with a somewhat playful glare.

"Thanks," Rangiku said in an oddly sincere voice. She then placed a strangely romantic kiss on her lover's lips and said, "I enjoyed that Nanao."

"It was rather amazing," Nanao sighed.

"So is it safe to assume we'll be doing this a lot more in the future?" Rangiku asked with a sexy laugh.

"Definitely. I wouldn't miss it for anything," Nanao said, granting Rangiku a short kiss of her own.

"Would you like to play some more, my beautiful Nanao?" Rangiku asked in playful voice.

"Sure," Nanao laughed. Rangiku wasted little time crawling over her and initiating another long passionate kiss.

As she embraced the woman, Nanao felt nothing but satisfaction. In Rangiku she had so much, someone to love, someone to make her life more fun and light. It could still end in a second; danger like that they had only narrowly survived still lurked out there, but for now Nanao had a shining new reason to live as well as something to protect at all costs. It was strange really, this beautiful woman was so unlike her in every possible way, yet at that moment, it felt as if the only place Nanao could ever belong was wrapped in Rangiku's arms. She wanted to stay there as long as she possibly could.

A/N: End story. Hope it was enjoyed. A surprisingly long concluding chapter. I thought both the scenes with the Captains turned out amusingly enough. Of course the real point of the chapter was the lengthy Rangiku X Nanao scene. I think it turned out pretty sexy. Again, neither girl got too creative. It kind of actually reminded me of my most recently written sex scene save from the point of view of the more submissive party rather than the dominant (of course Nanao was a lot more energetic than Rem and Rangiku is very differently built than Misa so it wasn't quite the same).I'm actually looking forward for a time when I get two believably playful girls together again so I can have them do more complicated sexual activities (of course if I had let Rangiku and nanao continue they probably would have gotten there eventually). Overall this one turned out cute I thought. It might not have been as good a story as the last two Bleach ones, but then again Living as a Broken Doll and The Duality of Sincere Devotion are probably two of the better stories I've ever written.

Now then, I can finally close my poll. I'm disappointed in the second week I left it up, I was hoping it would become close again like it was at the end of the first week, but no, it ended up a blow away. I feel sorry for Kiyone. I've never used her in a story and with how much you guys seem to like her , I may never use her. 70 of you voted in the poll yet her choices got only 6 (with Rukia) and 8 (with Soi Fon) votes. Her sister, my only other untouched adult shinigami girl, fared much better getting 20 votes with her Captain. Arrancar and vizard did equally bad in the poll, both Lisa X Hiyori and Nel X Cirucci getting only 14 votes. The seemingly random pairing of Rukia X Nemu did slightly better with 16. Orihime X Chizuru and Soi Fon X Momo got 19 votes a piece. First time out for my loli twincest pair, Karin X Yuzu and they did pretty good, attaining a solid 22 votes (though the first day or so they were actually winning...). Apparently my fans want more Nemu and more Yoruichi; there was a three way tie with 24 votes for second place between Yoruichi X Nemu, Yoruichi X Rukia and Soi Fon X Nemu. Personally, I was really hoping I'd come away from this poll writing a Yoruichi fic, but it looks like I'm not. I will be writing Rukia X Orihime, which managed 30 votes. Can't say I'm too thrilled about this pairing, but I'll make it work. I haven't had a chance to work with RUkia much yet, so at least I have that to look forward to.

Anyway. I have now put up a poll asking about Code Geass character to go along with my new Code Geass fic. It'll probably stay up for awhile.


End file.
